Blank Space
by makorra2
Summary: Flora McWaters is a 17 year old girl that has a broken heart and a brudel past. That's when Helia knightly comes in. Flora and Helia Have been bestfriends since they were 3. That all changed when they entered there 7th grade year. Helia's popularity started to grow phenomenally, but he promised Flora they would stick together forever, hint, that's when they had their first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue:**

_**Flora McWaters is a 17 year old girl that has a broken heart and a brudel past. That's when Helia knightly comes in.**_

_**Flora and Helia Have been bestfriends since they were 3. That all changed when they entered there 7th grade year. **_

_**Helia's popularity started to grow phenomenally, but he promised Flora they would stick together forever, hint, that's when they had their first kiss.**_

_**Little did they know Helia left flora alone in the dust. Stomped on all their memories and traded her for people he didn't even know.**_

_**In that same year Flora's parents died. At that point she needed Helia the most, but he refused. **_

_**Flora then met 4 special girls that became her bestfriends, Tecna, Musa, Stella, and Bloom.**_

_**Blooms family took her in and raised her as if they were her own.**_

_**At the end of there junior year, Blooms parents bought her and flora there own apartment.**_

_**Unfortunately Helia remains the same, has a new girl every week. **_

_**Its even worse for flora because her bestfriends date Helia's bestfriends. **_

_**But there all currently in there senior year of high school. Flora is also captain of the cheer leading squad and Helia is the quarter back and captain for the football team.**_

_**Its a train wreck wanting to happen.**_

**Helia POV: **

I sat down at my lunch table with my boys, and winked and a couple of girls that were staring at me.

"Bro they were totally checking me out." Riven scolded, and Brandon laughed.

"You have Musa." Timmy scowled and hit riven.

"So have you found your next victim yet?" Sky asked sitting across from me.

"I pretty much dated every girl in our grade." I shrugged.

"Time to move on to some college ladys?" Brandon asked.

"As if, you couldn't pull a college lady if you wanted to. Especially if you cant even manage to pull flora in." Sky said.

"Is that a challenge?" I smirked.

"Sure is." Sky said.

"So what do I get if I do get Flora?" I asked.

"Well we all just got a new car. If you win the bet, you can get all of our new cars." Brandon said simply.

"And if I lose?"

"You have to buy all three of us a new car." Sky said.

"Your on." I said shaking there hands. This will be the easiest thing ever, I could get flora if I wanted to.

"Guys, come on, this isn't cool. In the end when you drop her, shell be even more heartbroken then she already is Helia." Timmy said.

"And do I look like I care?" I laughed and Timmy got up.

"Aww come on! Where ya going timmy?" Brandon said.

"Im going to sit with my girlfriend, and the girls." Timmy growled, and walked away. Drama Queen.

**Flora POV:**

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hall as I caught guys basically eye raping me. Typical day for an average teenage girl, if only I could say my life is perfect, which I cant.

I finally made it inside the cafeteria, where I seen Helia and his friends looking at me and Helia winked.

"Fuck off." I said sticking my pom pom in his face.

"Oooo." The guys said and I gave them the middle finger.

"Aww come on Flora don't be that way." Helia said standing up and following me to the lunch line. I simply rolled my eyes and ignored him. Yeah I know what your thinking, why are you guys talking to each other? Well we only throw rude and hateful comments at each other, like I said, hes a douche.

"Look Flora, I wanted to apologize." He said, weird thing was he actually looked sincere.

"Apologize for what? Breaking my heart into millions of pieces and then leaving me for about 6 years? Yeah well apology not excepted, now fuck off." I growled, stalking past him.

"Ouch, that actually hurt. I am for one appalled." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

"Like I give a shit." I said walking and sitting back down at my lunch table, only to have him sit next to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you turn into a badass? What happened to the sweet little flora I used to know?" Helia smirked.

"Down the drain with my feelings for you." I smirked simply and he looked surprised. Nobody ever talked to him like that, but he quickly recovered.

"Look I have cheerleading practice in 10. Can you let me eat my lunch in peace." I groaned.

"How about we go get ice cream Friday? It'd be like the old times." He smiled.

"Look, I don't know what your playing at but I can tell you right now," I said leaning closer to his face.

"Im not falling for it." I said, if I was any closer our noses would've been touching.

"Is there a problem here?" Bloom smiled sarcastically at Helia.

"Not at all Bloomy, he was just leaving." I said, and Helia got up.

"See ya later." Helia winked and I scoffed.

"What was that all about?" Stella asked as all the girls came and sat down.

"I don't know and I don't care." I sighed, pushing aside my food.

"Do you need me to beat him up? Ive been dying to." Musa said.

"No, and if he goes any further, I might just have to do it." Timmy said coming over and sitting down next to Tecna.

"Hey Timmy." I said giving him a small smiled.

"Hey Flo." He smiled back.

"I really don't know how someone like you," Bloom said pointing her fork at Timmy.

"Can be friends with someone like that." Bloom said, pointing her fork at Helia.

"To be honest, I don't know either." Timmy said and we all laughed. We finished eating lunch and started heading to the girls locker room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Well how is the first chapter? I hoped you guys like this story. Please review! I like to know your guys's opinions on things!**

**Love you guys heaps! ~makorra2 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Flora POV:**

"Honestly, he not even that great in my opinion." Tecna said, stretching.

"I know, but I just wanna go over there and slap that stupid little smirk off his stupid little face." I growled, stretching in spilt position. We are currently at cheerleading practice, and Helia stop looking at me and let me tell you, im officially annoyed.

"Whats his deal anyhow?" Stella asked.

"Idunno, but im planning to find out what it is." I said.

"He acts like going to forgive him, its pissing me off." I mumbled.

"I don't blame you, I wouldn't either." Musa said.

"All right girls! That's enough stretching, stand up!" I yelled, and stood in front of the girls.

"Were doing a NEW routine finally." I smiled and the girls laughed.

"For this one were gonna need tumblers so bloom and stella will do them with me. Were also going to need flyers, so Musa, Tecna and Chelsey will do that." I said and they nodded.

I demonstrated the routine and the girls all got the hang of it. But the thing is Helia would glance over here often. I looked up once because I could feel his stare, it was uncomfortable. Our eyes met and I could feel my heart skip a beat. His eyes were that light blue color that I learned to love, and eventually hate. It pained me so bad, I had to brake it. I could feel my eyes watering up.

"Flora are you okay?" Tecna asked, she and the girls seemed to notice this.

"Im fine." I said and shrugged her off.

"Alright, heres how the flips go." I said and did the flip routine. When I finished the girls clapped and some football players were looking this way. I rolled my eyes but they soon fell on Helia, who had an impressed expression written all over his face. And that's when I blushed.

Bloom and Stella did the flips same as I did and then I heard one of the cheerleaders gasp. I looked up to see a football flying towards my face. Instinct kicked in and I caught the ball, earning gasps from both the cheerleaders and football players. The girls didn't gasp, they knew I wasn't afraid to catch a ball.

I scoffed and the girls and I walked over there.

"Hand me the ball princess, wouldn't want you to break a nail." Some dude said reaching for the ball. I scoffed.

"I wouldn't want to tick her off man." Bloom said.

"You don't know what your in for." Stella said. I threw the football at him and it hit him with so much force they he fell backwards, everyone gasped again. I placed my hands on my bare hips because of our cheerleading uniforms and scowled.

"Any more sexist comments, douchebag?" I asked and he stood back up. This attracted Helia and the boys attention and they walked over here.

"Your just a little girl, now go over there and practice cheering for us, slut." He smirked.

"Am I supposed to be offended?" I laughed.

"Your funny, hilarious actually. But the thing is I could throw a ball better then you could." I said and the guys made an 'oooo!' sound.

"Shut up, slut." He said, trying to sound scary. I laughed some more.

"Think its funny?" He said raising his fist.

"Try me." I smirked and his fist swung towards me but I dodged it and he fell on his face.

"Aw! Im sorry! Did you break a nail!?" I laughed and he got up, angrier then before. I turned around walking back over to the rest of the cheerleaders but the guy pulled me by my hair and punched me, hard. I fell on the ground, and clutched my stomach in pain. He was gonna go for another blow to my face but he was tackled by some one. I heard someone getting punched but I was in too much pain to give a damn.

"Did you really just hit a girl!?" Bloom yelled.

"Hey Flora, are you okay?" Riven asked running over to me with the rest of the guys.

"Mhm." I mumbled. Brandon helped me up and I looked at where the guy was, and was shocked. Helia was sitting on top of the guys, punching him. Sky had to pull him off.

Why did he do that?

**Helia POV:**

Honestly, I could not stop staring at Flora. She's way too beautiful. _Woah, beautiful? Slow your roll helia, you don't like that bitch. _But man has she matured, and im not just talking body wise, like she's a total badass now.

I remember when we were younger, she was a complete goodie goodie. And ill admit, earlier when she made that comment about how she doesn't have feelings for me any more, it actually hurt, like bad. But I quickly brushed it off.

I don't even get why im thinking about her, now. This bet is gonna be a hard one to pull, but I have until prom and its November. It'll be fine.

But for some reason when Lance threw the football, trying to hit Flora, I grew pissed. But I remained cool on the outside and stayed with the guys. I watched threw the football at him, and ill admit, she has a great arm. Her father was always good at football, that's actually how I learned to be as good as I am now, but I wonder were her parents are. I haven't seen them for at least 7 years.

I watched her make her sassy remarks back at lance, and everyone knows hes the biggest dick in the school. But I couldn't help but think about how adorable she looked then. But then when I saw him hit her, _hit her, _I grew even more pissed and I tackled him. I started punching him so hard I could feel blood on my fist and the skin on my knuckles tearing.

Sky and Timmy had to pull me off of him. The girls, Brandon and Riven ran over to Flora.

"Get him out of here!" I growled to the rest of the football team who nodded and shoved him towards the locker rooms.

"Are you Okay?" I asked, running over to Flora. Her beautiful Green eyes were glowing with Anger.

"Im fine, think I cant handle a few punches?" She scoffed, which annoyed me. I was only asking her if she was okay.

"Whats your problem." I scowled.

"You, your my problem!" She yelled.

"Me!? Im the one that just saved your ass!" I yelled.

"Well my ass didn't need to be saved by you." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being such a bitch!?" I yelled.

"Well Helia, you just show up out of no where after 7 years, wanting to hang out like old times. Acting like you don't even know what you did to me. You left me Helia! For people you didn't even fucking know! You dropped me like I was nothing, like I meant nothing to you, like I wasn't anything to you! And now all of a sudden you pop up and ask for my forgiveness. And now you think ill accept your apology by you saving me when I could've saved myself!? Your gonna have to try a lot more then that!" She yelled and I swore I could see tears in her eyes.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" I asked walking with her off the field. I didn't know me leaving her meant that much to her, I actually kinda feel bad.

"Alright girls! Nice job today, yall can go home now." Flora smiled, a fake smile. That's one thing that I actually like, I can still tell when she fakes a smile, when she lies, when shes telling the truth, when shes upset, just anything she feels in general. To me she's and open book, to everyone else, she like a book that's sealed shut, a mystery wanting to be solved.

"You didn't answer my question." I said walking with her towards the parking lot.

"Your still here?" She groaned.

"Look, Flora Taylor Lynn McWaters , im sorry. For leaving you in the dust these past seven years. For acting like our past never happened. For treating you like a peace of shit. Im sorry. Im so so so sorry." I said standing in front of her. She looked at the ground and let out an obnoxious little sigh.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay. Ill at least talk to you. But im not forgiving you, yet." She said and I inwardly sighed. This bet is going easier then I thought. Score 1 for Helia.

"So were friends?" I asked hopefully.

"No." She said.

"Acquaintances?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said and I saw her hiding a smile. She was never good at hiding things from me. I walked her to Blooms car and she put her bag into the trunk. I wanted to hold her hand but I restrained myself.

In the end, im only supposed to be hurting her more. Not hurting myself too.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I was really happy when I saw that your enjoying this story so far! (:**

**So please review again!**

**Love yall heaps! ~makorra2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flora POV:**

I feel bad for being so rude to Helia. I mean he deserves it after all but he seems really sincere. So I told him we could at least be civil with each other, but were not friends. He has to earn that respect back.

It was Friday night and I was getting ready for tonights football game. I had my hair in a high pony tail with black and blue bow. Since our school colors were black and blue, our short short skirts are black and our top ends right above our navel and its blue and black.

I quickly ran out of our schools bathroom and outside on the field. Helia spotted me and jogged over to me, I inwardly groaned.

"Come to wish me luck tonight?" Helia smirked.

"No, I came because I have to. Im captain." I smirked back and his stupid smirk grew wider. I glanced over at the team we were playing tonight and my face fell. We were playing Cloud Tower High, also know as the home of the skanks and players. I knew Icy, Darcy, and Stormy would be here because there on the cheerleading team and I knew that Jet would be here.

Yeah jet. My ex boyfriend. We dated for two years and I caught him cheating on me with Icy. Stella and the girls beat them up and to my surprise Helia gave jet a piece of his mind. And the thing was I was 15 at the time and Helia was 16. We weren't talking and we hated each other then. But the something went off inside him and he was pissed off.

"Its jet isn't it?" Helia asked. He knew me so well, and I barley even showed any emotion. Ever.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Because I know you. And I know when that gorgeous face of yours doesn't look happy." He said, and I blushed.

"Same as how I love when you blush." He said putting a hand on my cheek and I froze. What is he doing? Although his hand is so warm and soft.

"Im going to have the hardest not trying not to kill him on the field." Helia growled as jet looked over at me and winked.

The game was flying by, it was already the last two minutes of the game and we were winning. Icy and her little minions kept shooting me glares and I shot her back my death glare. She look taken back and I smirked. I went to go check my hair and makeup in the bathroom with the girls.

"I really hate cloud tower." Bloom said.

"Everyone does." I scoffed fixing my bows. I fixed my makeup and we walked back out.I decided to get a drink and a snack before it was over, but I stopped dead in my tracks. Icy stood there, with Helia, Kissing. I felt rage course all throughout my veins. Helia was playing me, I knew it. He just wanted to hurt me even more then he already did, and icy being the bitch that she is, fits right in with that perfectly.

Icy pulled away and winked at Helia, then brushed past me. I stuck my leg out and tripped her. Everyone laughed and she got up and ran back over to her friends. Helia looked at me, with a horrid look on his face. I could tell right now I was probably glowing red with anger.

"Didn't think I would see it huh?" I scowled.

"Flora, I didn't kiss her." Helia said calmly.

"You didn't kiss her?! You were just sucking her face in right in front of me, and then think you can try and lie your way out of this! Im done with you Helia! Done! Don't call me don't talk to me and don't even look at me. You hurt me too many times, even when I told you not to." I said and one little tear escaped my eye. I quickly wiped it away and walked away.

When he saw my tear he looked even more sad about the whole thing. Im not sure but I know icy probably made the first move. I told the girls what happened and they worried but I told them im fine.

"Hey, is it okay if I go to Sky's place tonight? I don't know if you wanted me to stay with you or not..." Bloom said.

"Nope its fine, don't let me stop you." I said and gave her a fake smile. She smiled back and nodded giving me a hug and running to sky's car. Guess that leaves me to walk all the way home.

"Hey, ill give you a ride home Flo. I don't want you walking that far when its this dark outside." Timmy said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks timmy!" I said hopping in his car and giving him a giant hug.

"You know sometimes I wish it was that I grown up with instead of Helia. Your way better then him." I sighed and he nodded.

"Well while were on the subject of Helia, he wasn't so happy at the end of the game today." Timmy said.

"Oh really? Why is that? Is it because icy got her tongue stuck down his throat?" I hissed.

"No, Flora you don't understand. I can tell when you two lie and trust me he wasn't lying." Timmy said and I rolled my eyes looking out the window.

"He said he saw you coming from the bathroom and he went over to you to see if you wanted to hang out with him tonight. Hes been really happy ever since you agreed to be at least civil with him. But that's when icy stopped him, and shoved herself on him. He tried to push her away but she wouldn't move. He didn't even kiss her back but she played it off like he did. Helia hates icy." Timmy said and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is why I didn't want to get close with him, its too much. But I know there has to be something behind it. Helia's not the type of person to pop up out of no where after 7 years and ask to rekindle our relationship." I said and timmy looked uneasy.

"Is there something your not telling me?' I asked and Timmy immediately shook his head.

"No, of course not." He said trying to sound calm.

"Okay, but it would be the right thing to tell me ya know?" I asked, trying to get him to tell me.

"Mhm." He said simply and stared straight ahead. We eventually got to my apartment that i shared with bloom.

"Thanks for the ride Timmy, and nice job at the game tonight." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks and no problem. See ya later Flo." he said and i waved. He waited for me to get inside the apartment building, then drove off. I love timmy, hes like a big brother that i never had.

Only if timmy could be Helia.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! That was chapter 3! (: so how'd you like it? Did it suck? Was it great? please leave all your thoughts and concerns in the reviews, and as always I will see and your beautiful faces next time.**

**Laterr(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helia POV:**

I felt bad. I felt really bad. I didn't think Icy would try and kiss me, and I didn't even kiss her back! And just at that very moment Flora had to be there watching every second of it. She didn't even believe me when I told her it was all Icy.

Ya know she is the most difficult thing I have ever delt with. But when she said to not even talk to her, to not even look at her, crushed me for some odd reason. I mean like I don't even care about her. But I feel like that's wrong.

Was it wrong that I left her? Sometimes I feel like it was a big wrong, but two wrongs don't make a right. I guess that's why I decided to drive to her apartment, knowing that Bloom is with sky so she would be alone.

I knew she was probably hungry so I decided to pick her up her favorite meal, a vegetarian burger with fries and a soda from Jakes Burgers. Her favorite place to go. I cant believe I still remember that. But I remember when we were younger, I used to take her here all the time. I got myself some food and drove to her apartment.

I texted sky and asked him what floor and what her number was. He said she was on the 12th floor, which is the last one, and apartment number 900. Turns out she lives in a condo, surprisingly. I knocked on the door and I heard little foot steps and an adorable sigh. She opened that door with puffy eyes. Shes been crying. Now I feel horrible. I just wanted to hug her, so much. But she was wearing red and black plaid shorts and a loose fitting gray hoodie.

Man did she look good in my favorite color, red. I would've continued with the thoughts of how good she looked but I reminded myself that she was crying and upset because of _me._

"What are you doing here Helia?" She sniffled and looked down, trying not to let tears out of her eyes. I really didn't mean to hurt her, it wasn't even my fault.

"Im really sorry Flora. I didn't kiss Icy and I never would've, I hate her guts and you know that." I said.

"Yeah well I don't think I know you anymore." She whispered. Now that hurt, really bad. I don't know why and I don't care. I cant wait until this bet is over.

"Listen, im really sorry and you know that. I still know you like the back of my hand and I never forgot about you. I even remembered your favorite meal and the place. So your going to let me come in and were gonna eat this food before it gets cold." I said and I seen her frown disappear.

"Deal?" I asked tickling her and she laughed but didn't say anything.

"Deal!?" I asked tickling her more fiercely and she laughed even more.

"Deal! Deal!" She yelled and let me in. I put the food down on the coffee table and turned on the T.V.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked pausing the movie and our current conversation.

"I guess." She said, eating a French fry.

"Wanna have a sleep over? Like when we were kids." I asked and I seen her froze. I know I hit a low point but I think it would be a good way to draw her into me more.

"Sure..." She trailed off and her face turned a bright red.

"But you have to take a shower." She laughed shoving me away. I pretended to cry.

"Are you telling me I stink?" I fake sobbed.

"Yes, I am. Now go take a shower." She laughed even more.

"But I don't have any clothes." I cried and buried my face in her hair.

"Get out of here!" She laughed.

"Im clean!" She yelled. We both laughed and I got up and so did she.

"Let me go in blooms room, I know Sky keeps and Extra pair of boxers and a shirt and pants here." She said, jogging up the stairs. I couldn't help but stare at her long luscious tan legs. _Knock it off Helia, your not supposed to be falling for her. _Shut up , whoever you are. Maybe I want to fall for her, if I already haven't ...

"Here, I think there clean." She giggled shoving Sky's clothes in my face.

"Uh I Hope there clean too." I laughed, holding the clothes a distance from me.

"I have some disinfected spray in the bathroom I think." Flora said hopping on the counter and laughed.

"Oh Ha ha." I said walking into the guest bathroom. I took a nice 10 minuet shower, thank god sky has soap here. I wouldn't like smelling like a girl. Not saying girls don't smell good because they do, its just.. not manly. I inwardly laughed. I got out of the shower and dried off. I put on Sky's grey Nike sweatpants, turns out they were mine. Im gonna get him.

But on the other hand the shirt was Flora's, so I squeezed it on the best I could. It ended a few inches above my belly button and I was skin tight. I decided to be funny for once and walked out of the bathroom.

"Do I look sexy?" I asked walking into the kitchen were she was still sitting on the counter. She burst out laughing.

"Is that my shirt?" She asked.

"Yes it is." I said puling it off and throwing it at her face. She found me one of Sky's shirts and I put it on. We sat back down in the living room and put on some Netflix.

"Im hungry." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't we just eat like an hour ago?" She said.

"...no.." I said and couldn't help but laugh, she even laughed.

"Ill make some popcorn." She said turning on a horror movie and getting up. She always liked scary movies. A few minutes later she came back with a large bowl of popcorn. I grinned and took some.

"Fatty." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She smiled.

"No no no, what was that?" I asked.

"If you must know," She said leaning closer to my face.

"I called you, a fatty. " She said, if we were any closer, our noses would be touching.

"Well," I said grabbing her hand and pressed it against my 8-pack. She struggled to pull it away but I wouldn't let her.

"Im not fat." I smirked leaning forward some more. Her face started to form a deep red. I leaned towards her ear.

"Whats the matter Flora? Cant handle it?" I smirked, my lips brushing against her skin. I felt her shiver under me.

"In your dreams." She whispered back. For a girl, she sure is cocky. To her relief I pulled away, and she sighed and frowned a bit. I know I wasn't intended to see that but I seen it anyhow.

Is there a possibility that she likes me?

Probably, everyone likes me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! heres another update for yall! (: but if you like my story 'Only Faith Can Choose The Right Path' then go check out its newest update! Yup I finally updated! But please review! love yall! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flora POV:**

I woke up to find myself alone in my apartment. I scoffed, _what a jerk. _I rolled off my bed, fell on the ground, and groaned. I got up and discarded the clothes I was currently wearing and got into the shower.

I let the hot water run down my tan body, it felt blissful. Last night was... intense. There were times when we would be so close to each other, I even caught him leaning in a few times. But I knew I couldn't kiss him, I'd be letting him win to easily. I mean yeah he apologized and all but im not a pushover.

But I admit, I miss his warmth. I remember as kids I would always fall asleep so easily because of his warmth. Those were the days, the times, that I really miss. If only it could be that easy now.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel in the process. I wrapped it tightly around my body and squeezed the remaining water out of my hair. I opened the door as my long hair stuck to my bag. Although I didn't expect to run into someone, causing us both to fall. I then heard a chuckle, a chuckle I have learned to grow on. Helia.

"What the hell Helia!" I said clinging onto my towel for dear life. This is this towel was one of the smaller towels so most of my legs were showing. My face turned a deep red and my heart sped up.

"Well hot stuff, your the one who bumped into me." Helia smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you left." I said and he frowned.

"You actually think I would just leave you?" He asked, I couldn't help but blush more, you know im starting to think he actually wants to be friends again, maybe more then friends... he seems to sincere to be playing jokes.

"Well yeah.." I said shifting my weight to the other foot.

"Well not no hot stuff I did not just leave you, I went and got breakfast." He said as I was walking to my bedroom to get dressed.

"You know I could've just made breakfast." I said looking at him, and he smiled.

"So could I, but I decided to go get it instead." He winked and I shut the bedroom door. I quickly put on a pair of black leggings an I found Helia's hoodie so I decided to just were that. It was big on me so I found a hair tie and did that little pony tail thingy to make it tighter.

I left my hair out even though its still went, and walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Is that my hoodie?" Helia asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe, Maybe not." I winked and walked over to the food. We ate and then we laid on the couch.

"What are we going to do today?" Helia asked, clicking through the channels, not even looking at me.

"We?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Who said I was staying with you today?" I asked, and he smirked.

"I did." he said and I rolled my eyes. I decided to lay down so I put my legs on Helias lap and turned on my side, facing the t.v. Helia then laid down behind me wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Um.. Helia... What are you doing..?" I blushed.

"Hugging you." He said and I knew he was smiling. I left it as that and we watched my favorite t.v. series on Netflix, Once Upon a time. After a few shows we heard the door open.

"Im home flo!" Bloom yelled and Helia groaned and I laughed.

"In here!" I yelled and her and Sky walked in.

"Well what do we have here?" Sky said.

"Awww." Bloom said. I rolled my eyes and Helia smiled, this is the most ive seen him smile in years. I just wish I could feel... sane. It just feels to good to be true, way to good.

I shivered at the thought of Helia leaving me, again. He must of thought I was cold or something because he closed what little space we had left between us, his flesh pressed against my own.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Bloom asked, ripping me away from my thoughts.

"Don't ask me." I said, closing my eyes. Helia snuggled his face in my neck and I felt him give it a kiss. I couldn't wipe the huge ass grin off my face and couldn't help the blush.

"Hello? Earth to Flora." Bloom said.

"I don't know bloom." I sighed.

"What about you, Helia?"

* * *

**Helia POV:**

It felt so ... so good laying with Flora. For some reason I feel like we were meant to be, but I quickly brushed that off. Although I will miss this when the bets over, but its like we fit together perfectly. And I know she still loves me. But I don't love her, at least, im not supposed to , love her. But I do any how..

"So Helia, what do you wanna do?" Sky asked.

"I have no clue." I said , running the pad of my thumb up and down Flora's thigh and I felt her shiver. She's totally into me, I smirked.

"Well I say we go to Roxy's party." Flora winked at me.

"I agree." I smiled. God my face is really going to hurt after all this smiling, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't help it.

"Alright then it's settled , I'll text the girls and we'll leave later!" Bloom said, overly happy.

Oh god, hopefully tonight will be fun.

As long as I'm with Flora, everything will be fun.

* * *

**Flora POV:**

The party was going great, it was fun. Dancing with Helia made my whole night, plus Riven is just, hilarious. The only thing I didn't like was Timmy was upset. I don't know why but I felt bad just letting him watch all of us have fun while something is bothering him.

"Hey." I said walking over to him.

"Hello.." He sighed.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"You know what."

"Not really."

"Timmy, spill." I growled getting frustrated. He sighed and grabbed my wrist pulling me up the stairs. We walked into im assuming was the guest bedroom and went on the little terrace it had. Timmy sighed again, and looked out into the distance.

"Its all a bet." He whispered.

"...What?" I said, refusing to believe what I just heard.

"Its all a bet, with Helia. Sky Riven and Brandon all betted that Helia couldn't make you talk to him and kiss him and be his girlfriend, because Helia said he could get any girl he wanted. Trust me I wanted to tell you sooner Flo but they wouldn't let me." Timmy said. Wow that hurt, and I cant believe the guys would even do that to me!

"Are you Okay?" Timmy asked, looking me in the eyes. I laughed.

"Okay? Yeah Timmy im sure as hell okay! The guy I have been in love with my whole life just broke my heart! AGAIN! And guess what! This hurts a lot more then the last time because he lied to me!" I yelled. My heart officially snapped, cracked, and exploded.

I quickly ran down stairs and out the front door only to have Helia, the guys and the girls follow.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Helia said catching my wrist and spinning me around.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growled and Helia backed up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. He looked hurt, but hes one hell of a good actor.

"Whats wrong? You! This was all a bet Helia!? A fucking bet!? I thought I meant way more to you then just a good time in bed! I trusted you this time, and for a moment, just for a moment, I thought you changed. But your still that spoiled brat who doesn't give two fucks about anyone but himself!" I yelled and that's when the first tear slipped out.

"And for you guys! I thought you were my friends! You knew the whole time, I guess I don't mean anything to you guys either". I said and more tear escaped. The guys face looked really upset, they knew they did wrong. But the girls looked pissed off. And helia, well I couldn't tell what he was thinking nor what he was feeling.

"Your a monster." I cried as I walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to know how you like this chapter! next one should be up soon but please review!**

**Later, Makorra2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flora POV:**

I silently cried as I laid down in the wet grass.

"Mom, why cant you take me with you? Take me far away from this world. Its horrible, the boy I loved for so long broke me heart, again. He stole it from me then crushed it." I said wiping away some tears. I scoffed.

"But yet look at me, the over dramatic teenage girl sitting by her mothers grave talking to her like she will respond back." I muttered. I stopped talking when I heard foot steps. Who would come to the cemetery in the middle of the night?

"How'd you find me here." I scoffed getting up, looking at the ground.

"Timmy told me, I never knew your parents died. Im so sorry Flora." Helia said. His face looked pale and his eyes were a red color, as if he'd been crying.

"Yeah whatever, leave me alone Helia. I have no interest in talking to you anymore." I said wiping the last of my tears away.

"Please Flora, I didn't want to do it at first! But it was a chance for me to talk to you." Helia said grabbing my wrist.

"Why'd you agree to Helia!? You knew I would be hurt even more in the end! I would've talked to you anyhow if you tried. Not because of some stupid bet. I guess you just wanted to prove how big of a douche bag you are." I scoffed and tried to walk away.

"Flora I admit I was wrong. It wasn't the right thing to do! But look im here now trying to talk to you, without having a catch. No bet, no nothing, just me trying to talk to you." Helia said.

"Yeah well you kind of screwed that up. I never want to talk to you again. I have one more year with you and then im off to college, somewhere far far away from here." I muttered.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" Helia asked, he looked hurt.

"What kind of fucking question is that!? Of course you fucking hurt me that bad! Helia I LOVED you! I lOVE you! but you keep breaking my heart and now the only thing I feel is pain." I said and tears came back out of my eyes. I ran out of the cemetery and ran home. I looked back one Last time at Helia, he looked shocked and relieved. I don't know why but the biggest one of all was hatred. Hopefully that was for himself because he sure as hell deserves it.

I walked inside my apartment to see all the guys and girls in the living room. I silently cursed and ran up the stairs.

"Flora just give them a chance!" Stella yelled, and I turned around and glared.

"Give them a chance? Do you think im stupid?" I growled and I looked at the guys, who had pain and remorse written all over there faces.

"You guys lied to me for one. You guys were supposed to be my best friends, my go to guys. But no, your no less of a monster then what helia is. If it wasn't for you and your stupid bet idea, id still be fine right now with a less broken heart, but guess what. You guys just made it 1000x worse. So now you all can go home and congratulate yourselves because all of you won the bet." I said and tears slipped out of my eyes. The guys looked heart broken.

"I never want to talk to any of you again. Im done." I said and walked up the stairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and cried. Cried because the guys I thought were awesome were backstabbing fakes. And the boy I loved since I was 5 broke my heart, again. And the worst part of it all was that, I still loved Helia.

* * *

**~ One month later ~**

**Helia POV:**

I sighed as I put my books in my locker and looked down the hall at Flora. I feel so bad about everything, but I know one thing is true. I love her. I loved her since I was 5. But she hates me now more then ever. She hasn't even talked to the guys. She barely talks to the girls. She now sits with the other cheer leaders at lunch and doesn't hang around us anymore.

I need her to talk to me again. I _hate_ it how shes in pain each and every day. It _hurts_ me because I cant hold her and I cant whisper in her ear that I love her or that I cant lay down with her and watch her favorite movie with her. And it _kills _me that I was the key to unlocking all of this.

If only she knew that I loved her, maybe it would change everything. But I know her to well and ill know she'll eventually get over it. But I know getting over it doesn't mean she forgives me. Flora isn't the type to hold grudges. But she is he type that will protect herself from getting hurt. Shes probably actually mad at herself now for letting her walls come down so quickly and easily.

Im so stupid. If only I refused to agree to the bet, it would've saved all of us the heartache. I knew the guys were sorry. They didn't mean for it to turn out like this. But the girls are pissed off at them anyhow so they have been ignoring them and especially me too.

I need Flora back. I pushed aside these feeling for so long that I don't even know how to handle them. So I did the next thing I thought would get my mind off of her.

"Hey, ill be over tonight at 8." I said winking at my Ex girlfriend, which is Flora's enemy. She nodded and tried to give me a seductive look.

I know, im stupid. But I have to get Flora out of my head. Even though this probably wont work, I guess the pain will be the only thing I have left to prove that our past was real.

I sighed. I cant do this.

* * *

**A/N: Ideas? REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flora POV: **

"So your man is coming over my house to tonight." Mitzi said walking over to me and the girls. I decided that I need to at least communicate with them , they didn't do anything wrong. But when they hang around the guys thats my que to leave.

"Well guess what, I don't give two flying fucks." I said and her eyes widened.

"Your just jealous." She said flipping her hair.

"Jealous of what? Being the schools biggest slut? No thanks, I'll pass." I said.

"Ugh!" Mitzi screeched and walked away. The girls and I closed our lockers and walked out to our cars. I Walked to my car, knowing that bloom and the girls would be hanging out with the guys tonight.

"Flora, can we talk?" Timmy asked, walking to over to me with the guys behind him. I leaned against my car.

"You have a Minuet." I said not caring at all, and looking down at my suddenly interesting combat boots.

"Look Sky and I shouldn't have made that bet with Helia. It was wrong, and we see that now. Before it was just for fun, we never thought it would turn out this bad. Flo you know we love you." Brandon said.

"And we told Timmy not to tell you because we thought it would be interesting. We thought you hated Helia, so we didn't think it would end up like this. Your like a little sister to us and we didn't me to hurt you." Riven sighed.

I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair.

"Give me a hug you jerks." I said and they all smiled, squeezing me as tight as they could. It hurt a bit but I allowed it, it showed me that I really mean something to them.

"Now on the Helia subject.." Timmy said.

"Not now Timmy." I groaned.

"Flora, do you know that he loves you?" Sky asked and I froze. My heart did a complete 360 degree turn.

"H-he loves m-me?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, a lot." Riven said. My heart did flips.

"Whoa." I said. How could this be, the great Helia Tyler Knightly loves me, Flora.

"That still doesn't mean everything can be all fine and dandy. I may have forgiven you guys but that doesn't mean I forgive him. You guys don't understand how bad he hurt me." I said and they all looked down.

"Look, just think about it. But its easier to forgive then forget. You may always remember all the painful memories he caused you but if you forgive him you could have so many more new ones with him. Just... know that your not the only one that's heart broken out of the two." Brandon said.

"He doesn't look so heartbroken to me, I even heard hes going to Mitzi's place tonight." I said and they all sighed.

"Hes only doing it because he thinks that will get you off his mind." Sky said.

"And Helia's not the one to show his feelings, you should know that more then anyone." Timmy said.

"Well thanks guys. I appreciate you guys telling me that but I don't think what me and him have is meant to happen. Ill let him have fun with Mitzi. See you guys later." I said and got into my car. Timmy sighed and they all walked away.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to my favorite place ever, that no one knows about. Well one person knows about it but I think he forgot, like all of the other things we did together.

I parked my car and walked threw the woods for a bit. I came across two familiar gigantic pine trees and brushed threw them. I finally saw the most beautiful spot in the world. It looked as if it had been untouched, like time froze.

It was a cliff with beautiful trees all around it. It was spilt down the middle and there was a small stream at the very bottom, but that's a long ass fall that I don't want to take.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the cliff, my legs dangling down. My mind clouded with so many thoughts it made me nauseas. Could Helia really love me? Was he just lying because he thought that would get me to forgive him? Or was he telling the truth...?

It was all to much so I did what I have been wanting to do for the longest time, I screamed. As loud as I could muster. It echoed threw the trees and the valley like mountains.

I felt better, I felt... empty now. No feeling what so ever. And I thinks that's for the best, I rather feel nothing then pain.

I sighed again, it seems like ive been sighing a lot.

I looked at my phone and it said 7:30. Oh great, its almost time for Helia's lucky night. I ventured back threw the woods and turns out I became lost.

"Ugh!" I groaned plopping down on an fallen tree trunk. I had been walking around for at least an half an hour. Turns out I was correct because it was 8 o'clock.

I sighed and got back up, and started walking again.

"You know this is getting really annoying." I groaned and then I seen a glimpse of my car.

"Yes!" I shouted running to my car. I reached in my pocket for my keys but they weren't there.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I groaned.

"Looking for these?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Helia standing there, with my keys in his hands and an expressionless face. I didn't say anything and took my keys out of his hand.

"I thought you were supposed to be with you whore." I scoffed and he sighed.

"I changed my mind, shes not worth my time." He said. I simply nodded and unlocked my car, my back facing him.

"Look Flora, im so so so sorry. And I mean it this time. I was stupid. I was really stupid. And I should've just talked to you anyhow. I don't really remember why I left you when we were younger but im sorry. Im sorry for everything, im just really sorry." He said and a tear rolled out of his eye.

I turned around and jumped on his, squeezing him tightly against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me up and I cried.

"Im sorry." He whispered in my ear. I wiped away my tears and jumped off of him.

"I forgive you." I said and he grinned.

" IF!," I said and he looked at me with a serious face.

"You promise to never ever ever break my heart again. Promise me that you mean it this time, and theres no catch." I said and he grabbed my hands.

"I promise." He said and turned me around.

"Umm.. what are you doing?" I asked to no reply. But I felt something cold wrap around my neck and I gasped. It was a silver chain with a beautiful silver flower on it.

"What is this?" I asked turning around.

"Its a promise necklace." He replied simply and he grabbed my hands again.

"Why'd you give it to me?" I blushed.

"Because I love you." He said and I froze. No I didn't freeze because of how flipping cold it was outside, but because he said he loved me. He meant it. It wasn't a lie, the guys didn't lie to me.

"Are y-" I was cut off by his hands on either sides of my face and his face coming closer to mine.

"I love you too." I whispered and I saw him smile right before his lips met mine. They fell in perfect sync, swaying together like they were made for eachother. I wanted to pinch myself to see if its real. It didn't seem real, but that spark I felt made it feel real.

We pulled away at the same time and I laughed. His hands were still on my face and I leaned up and pecked his lips.

Maybe I was allowed to have a happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Too soon? Ideas? REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a close friend, SapphireRayneStorm (:**

**Helia POV:**

_At the end of the party~_

"Your a monster." Flora cried and walked away, leaving me in the front yard. Timmy told her about the bet.

My heart broke in a million and one pieces. I tried to run after her but the girls pulled me back.

"What the fuck, Helia!?" Bloom shouted.

"Look im really sorry." I said running a hand threw my hair.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Helia." Bloom said. I cant handle this, I ran in the direction Flora went and tried to find her. I looked everywhere, but no flora.

"Hello?"

"Timmy, I need your help."

"What Helia."

"Where would Flora be?"

"You should know her the best."

"Look I don't have time for your sarcasm."

"Check the cemetery."

"Why the cemetery?"

"Just go check." Timmy said then hung up. I ran about 5 blocks and ended up at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Now why the hell would flora be in here." I said to myself. I kept walking and then I heard faint talking and a couple sniffles. I walked and saw Flora sitting next to a grave.

"How'd you find me here." she scoffed getting up, looking at the ground.

"Timmy told me, I never knew your parents died. Im so sorry Flora." I said. I think she noticed the redness in my eyes, because I had been crying. Yeah.. very manly of me right?

"Yeah whatever, leave me alone Helia. I have no interest in talking to you anymore." She said wiping the last of her tears away.

"Please Flora, I didn't want to do it at first! But it was a chance for me to talk to you." I said grabbing her wrist.

"Why'd you agree to Helia!? You knew I would be hurt even more in the end! I would've talked to you anyhow if you tried. Not because of some stupid bet. I guess you just wanted to prove how big of a douche bag you are." She scoffed and tried to walk away. Ouch, that hurt.

"Flora I admit I was wrong. It wasn't the right thing to do! But look im here now trying to talk to you, without having a catch. No bet, no nothing, just me trying to talk to you." I said.

"Yeah well you kind of screwed that up. I never want to talk to you again. I have one more year with you and then im off to college, somewhere far far away from here." She muttered.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" I asked.

"What kind of fucking question is that!? Of course you fucking hurt me that bad! Helia I LOVED you! I lOVE you! but you keep breaking my heart and now the only thing I feel is pain." She said and tears came back out of her eyes. She loved me! LOVED me!

"I never want to talk to again." She pulled her hand and walked away. I collapsed on the ground. The love of my life just walked away from me. Forever.

* * *

**~ One month later ~**

I sighed as I put my books in my locker and looked down the hall at Flora. I feel so bad about everything, but I know one thing is true. I love her. I loved her since I was 5. But she hates me now more then ever. She hasn't even talked to the guys. She barely talks to the girls. She now sits with the other cheer leaders at lunch and doesn't hang around us anymore.

I need her to talk to me again. I _hate_ it how shes in pain each and every day. It _hurts_ me because I cant hold her and I cant whisper in her ear that I love her or that I cant lay down with her and watch her favorite movie with her. And it _kills _me that I was the key to unlocking all of this.

If only she knew that I loved her, maybe it would change everything. But I know her to well and ill know she'll eventually get over it. But I know getting over it doesn't mean she forgives me. Flora isn't the type to hold grudges. But she is he type that will protect herself from getting hurt. Shes probably actually mad at herself now for letting her walls come down so quickly and easily.

Im so stupid. If only I refused to agree to the bet, it would've saved all of us the heartache. I knew the guys were sorry. They didn't mean for it to turn out like this. But the girls are pissed off at them anyhow so they have been ignoring them and especially me too.

I need Flora back. I pushed aside these feeling for so long that I don't even know how to handle them. So I did the next thing I thought would get my mind off of her.

"Hey, ill be over tonight at 8." I said winking at my Ex girlfriend, which is Flora's enemy. She nodded and tried to give me a seductive look.

I know, im stupid. But I have to get Flora out of my head. Even though this probably wont work, I guess the pain will be the only thing I have left to prove that our past was real.

I sighed. I cant do this.

* * *

I sighed and walked once school was out. I kept walking and walking. I don't know where I was going but my legs sure do.

I ended up in the forest and sighed once I saw a familiar spot. I brushed past the two huge pine trees to see Flora siting on the edge of the little cliff part. I ran my fingers threw my hair and began walking back to the main road. I took the longer way back just so I don't bump into Flora and make matters worse.

I kept walking until I accidently kicked something that jingled. I looked down and saw Flora's keys. I knew they were hers because it had the cool little bracelet I made for her when we were like 9 on it. I picked them up and started walking again trying to find her.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I heard Flora's voice groan.

"Looking for these?" I said walking up to her. She looked surprised but then went back to her anger slash sad mood. She simply took the keys out of my hand without saying anything.

"I thought you were supposed to be with you whore." She scoffed and I sighed.

"I changed my mind, shes not worth my time." I said. She simply nodded and unlocked her car, her back facing me.

"Look Flora, im so so so sorry. And I mean it this time. I was stupid. I was really stupid. And I should've just talked to you anyhow. I don't really remember why I left you when we were younger but im sorry. Im sorry for everything, im just really sorry." I said and a tear rolled out of my eye. I know I know, not manly. But I thought we cleared that up last time.

She turned around and jumped on me squeezing me tightly against her. I was dumbfounded. But I wrapped my arms around her waist nonetheless, holding her up and she cried.

"Im sorry." I whispered in her ear. She wiped away her tears and jumped off of me.

"I forgive you." She said and I grinned. I was shocked that she forgave me, although its been 1 month.

" IF!," Flora said and I looked at her with a serious face.

"You promise to never ever ever break my heart again. Promise me that you mean it this time, and theres no catch." She said and I grabbed her hands.

"I promise." I said and turned her around.

"Umm.. what are you doing?" She asked to no reply. I wrapped the necklace around her neck. It was a silver chain with a beautiful silver flower on it.

"What is this?" She asked turning around.

"Its a promise necklace." I replied simply and I grabbed her hands again.

"Why'd you give it to me?" She blushed.

"Because I love you." I said and she froze.

"Are y-" I cut her off by putting my hands on either sides of her face.

"I love you too." She whispered and I smiled right before her lips met mine. They fell in perfect sync, swaying together like they were made for eachother. I wanted to pinch myself to see if its real. It didn't seem real, but it was the warmth of Flora in my arms that made it real.

We pulled away at the same time and I laughed. My hands were still on her face and I leaned down and pecked her lips.

I just might be able to have that happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know that was just a bit of a recap but it was all from Helia's POV &amp; it had a couple of new parts. But this idea came from SapphireRayneStorm , a very close friend. So go check out her page!**

**So as always review &amp; ill see your beautiful faces next chapter! **

**Later ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: please don't ignore the authors note at the end of this chapter!**

* * *

**Flora POV:**

"Well for starters, I haven't seen your uncle since I was 11 Helia. He probably hates me." I said as Helia and I walked hand in hand to his house. Helia's parents abandoned him when he was little. Saladin, helia's uncle, took him in and helia has lived with him ever since.

"Nonsense. He's been asking about you, you know he still thinks im ... crazy? I guess I could say that, for the whole ... you know." Helia said.

"Yeah yeah, I got it." I smiled as we walked up to the front door.

"You know I think I might just stay out here." I said, letting go of his hand and backing up. He chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Really? Out here in the freezing cold? I'd rather you come inside where we can lay in my nice warm bed, and cuddle for the rest of the day." Helia said kissing my forehead.

I sighed and we walked inside the house. Ill admit I haven't seen the inside of this place for the longest time.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Flora?" Saladin said walking out with his cane. It didn't even look like a cane, it looked like some huge wand or something and the dragons head at the top was very pretty.

"Saladin, its so nice to see you again!" I said giving him a hug.

"I was wondering when my nephew would finally bring your face around here again. It great to see you." Saladin said.

"You too." I smiled.

"Well sorry to leave so early but I have some business to attend to." Saladin said and I nodded.

"Lets go upstairs." Helia smiled and we walked up the stairs. He opened his door and we walked in. It looked the same as it did when we were little, except more teenage sterotype football player like.

"I didn't know that you still paint." I smiled, and looked at the paintings on his wall.

"And write poems." I said and lifted up his notepad.

"And that's not for you." He smiled and took the notepad from my hands.

"Hey! I wanted to read that!" I pouted.

"Well you can read it when its finished." He smirked.

"Jerk." I muttered and he tackled me softly on his bed.

"I may be but im your jerk." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Cheesey much?" I blushed and kissed his nose.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But you still love me either way." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled his face closer to mines.

"And who said I love you?" I asked and he smirked looking at my lips then back at me.

"I did." Helia said and leaned up and captured my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and he put his hands on waist. We pulled away for the need of air but instead he kiss my jawline , then right underneath my ear, then my neck. I gasped when he nipped my neck softly and we both laughed. He leaned down to kiss me again but as soon as our lips met, my phone rang.

Helia groaned and rolled off of me. I got my phone off of his desk and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Flora!" Stella screamed into the phone. Even Helia heard it.

"Okay Stella, enough screaming." I said.

"Sorry!"

"But I wanted to tell you to come home because were all here! Well except for you and helia but you know what I me-"

"Yes Stella I got it. Well be there im a few." I said and hung up. I walked back over to Helia's bed and laid down.

"Everyone is at my place, they want us to come." I said burying my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible.

"Then don't you think we should go?" Helia asked.

"Whyyyy!?" I groaned.

"I thought you said you wanted to cuddle with me all day." I fake cried.

"We could always cuddle at your place." Helia smirked.

"Your such a loser." I smiled getting up and put my jacket on. We walked outside to his car which surprisingly warmed up quickly. Its like negative 3 degrees outside, but yet we still walked outside today.

We drove to my apartment and walked inside to see everyone there.

"Finally. I was wondering when you guys were going to get here." Musa said. Helia sat down and pulled me in his lap which caught me by surprise so I squealed. We both laughed and then focused on what everyone was doing, which was nothing. They called us here for nothing.

"Hey look, its snowing." Timmy said.

"Yeah and they said the roads are already starting to get iced up." Brandon said.

"Which means..." I started.

"Sleep over!" All the girls, including me yelled. We then looked at the guys and glared.

"Oh yea, sleepover... yaayy.." They all said simultaneously. We all laughed and then I got up.

"Were are you going?" Tecna asked.

"To watch Netflix in my room." I giggled.

"Hey stay out here with us!" Stella said.

"Im good, plus bloom has you guys covered." I smiled giving them a thumbs up, then jogged up the stairs.

"Im gonna go to." Helia winked at the rest of them and ran up the stairs.

I took off my shoes and then Helia scooped me up and set me down on the bed. I laughed and he pulled off his shirt. He smirked once he caught me staring and climbed in bed next to me. I laughed when he pulled me closer to him. My hand was against his chest, with his arm around my waist, and our legs were entangled together."

"You know we should cuddle more often." Helia smirked.

"Who knew you were such a big cuddler." I laughed.

"Don't tell anyone either." Helia joked.

"I make no promises." I laughed and he joined in.

"I love you." He said looking at me and I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"Aww look at your little blush." He smiled and I blushed some more. Once I felt my normal color regain I looked up and laughed.

"I love you too." I said and he smiled.

"I already knew that." He smirked.

"Jerk."

"Loser."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! School has been very stressful. But I really hope you liked this chapter! I know it was probably boring but I had to get something up! So please review! And also if you know any good musa &amp; riven fanfics were there in highschool or just flat out any good fanfics of them can you please leave that in the reviews too!? Thanks, you guys are the best!**

**Ill see all your beautiful faces next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Flora POV:**

"Are any of you hungry?" I asked as Helia and I walked downstairs, and they all nodded.

"Well I don't really thinks we can order anything..." Sky said.

"Rigggghhtt.." I sighed.

"What are you doing?" Helia said.

"Umm going to get food. What do you think im doing?" I laughed.

"Uh didn't you hear them? The roads are dangerous, flo. I rather we order food then you go and pick it up." Helia exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"And put someone elses life in danger, ill pass." I winked.

"Ill ride with her. Well be good." Musa said hopping up and putting her coat on, much to rivens dismay.

"See Helia, Musa is coming with me. Ill be fine." I urged, giving him a little shove.

"Oh yeah and if you guys happen to slide out on some ice and you lose control of the car-"

"Well make the best of it." Musa winked flipping her long hair behind her.

"That makes me feel so reassured." Helia smiled sarcastically.

"Yea yea, any special orders?" I asked everyone.

"Just some drinks, unless yall wanna drink milk." Bloom laughed.

"Aye aye." I saluted walking towards the door.

"Hey Brandon, mind keeping an eye on dad for me?" I laughed gesturing to Helia.

"I got you Flo." Brandon laughed. Musa and I walked down the hall and into the elevator.

"You guys are really cute, yanno." Musa said as we got into the elevator.

"Thanks, but I really never thought the day would come where Helia and I got together." I laughed and she joined in.

"Whatever happened to Mitzi?" She asked as we walked out to the parking lot.

"I have no clue and quite frankly I don't care." I laughed.

"Hey, can we take Rivens SUV instead of my car? I don't really think Mustangs ride good on the ice." I said.

"Sure as long as you drive." She smiled tossing his keys to me. I caught them and we got in.

"I remember Stella trying to drive this." Musa said.

"Oh when she was trying to drag Riven to go shopping with her because the rest of us nominated him to go?" We laughed.

"He was so mad at us for like a week straight." She laughed.

"So can you wait for the winter formal?" I asked, stopping at the red light.

"I mean a dance is a dance. I just don't get why they feel the need to have a dance at our school, after new years." Musa shrugged.

"But it always turns out to be not that big of a bust." I shrugged also.

"Remember how when we were younger, and we said we couldn't wait to dance at our high school dances." Musa laughed.

"I remember saying about how we were gonna 'accidently' leave one of our heels behind so our prince charming could find us." I laughed, as we pulled into the parking lot of a lot of take out restaurants.

"What do you think? Chinese?" I asked.

"I thought sky hated Chinese." Musa said.

"Sky hates a lot of things." I sighed.

"Very true."

"What about that subs place?" I suggested.

"Sounds okay to me." Musa said and we got out.

"After you my lady." Musa said in a manly voice holding the door open for me.

"Why thank you, fine sir." I said bowing and then we both laughed.

"Oh looky here." I said gesturing to the back of the room where the tables were.

"Speak of the devil." Musa muttered.

"Just ignore her." I said glaring at Mitzi and her little minions.

"Since when does she eat subs? I thought she ate like human eyes or fingers... maybe even there tongues." Musa joked and I laughed.

We ordered some subs for everyone and bought drinks and paid. On our way out the devils spawn stopped us.

"Well look whos here. Im starting to think your stalking me." Mitzi smirked.

"Ha ha. Us? Stalking you? You must of slipped outside and hit your head." Musa said.

"I think 'Hit' is and understatement." I said.

"Really?" Musa joked.

"Yea, you should've used something else like smacked or thumped or pounded." I joked back.

"Oh yea yea your right." Musa joked , again.

"If you two sluts are done with your guys's convo id like to insult you now." Mitzi said, flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"You know its not very nice to talk about yourself like that." Musa said.

"Now if you excuse us we have somewhere to be and no time for your nonsense." I smiled sarcastically and we pushed by them.

"After you my lady." I said in a manly voice holding the door open for Musa.

"Why thank you fine sir." She laughed and we put the food and drinks in the back.

"There probably so worried." Musa said getting in the car as I stated it.

"Well if we weren't stopped by those fools we would've probably been back by now." I said backing out of the parking lot.

"Why does she even bother!?" Musa sighed.

"The hell if I know." I laughed. About 10 minutes later we finally reached the apartment.

"You know, we better get paid for carrying all this heavy crap." Musa groaned. She was carrying the huge bag filled with everyones food and I was stuck with carrying a bag full of sodas, which by all means if very heavy.

"It would help if THEY WOULD OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I yelled the last part so they would here me and we laughed. Tecna opened the door and Riven and Timmy took the bags from us.

"Holy shit." Musa sighed falling on the couch.

"Oh my gosh." I sighed falling on top of her.

"Come on it wasn't even that heavy." Timmy said.

"Oh yea! Trycarryingitallthewayuponeflightofstairsplusholdingitintheelevator!" Musa's muffled voice yelled and we all laughed. I got off of her and threw riven his keys.

"What!? You guys took my car!?" Riven yelled.

"Aw stop being a baby." I laughed.

"I think 'baby' is an understatement." Musa said referring back to earlier from when we got caught up with Mitzi. We both bursted out laughing, we were litterly crying. I think that's our new insider.

We all got our food and started eating, and then boom. The power went off.

"Ahhh! Brandon!" Stella screamed.

"Im right here stella." Brandon said.

"What the hell." I said getting up and opening the door with Helia in tow.

"Where are you going?" He asked slipping his arm around my waist.

"To see if there gonna turn the apartment back up generator on." I said and took out my phones flashlight.

"Um you know that if the powers out the elevators wont work." Helia snickered.

"Oh great." I said.

"Well then, beings that nobody could possibly see us, I think we should make out." Helia said and even though I could barely see his face I knew he was smirking.

"Great Idea." I laughed lightly then wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my back against the wall. His arms snaked there way around my waist and my fingers twisted in his hair. All of a sudden a flashlight was shinned in both of our faces.

"Police. Im going to need you to stop sucking each others faces off." Riven said with the rest of the gang behind him. We all laughed.

"We cant use the elevator." I stated.

"Well I would assume we couldn't because you know.. the powers out." Brandon said in his duhh voice.

"ha ha ha ha." I said sticking my tongue out at him which he returned.

"What about the emergency stair case?" Tecna asked.

"Well about that..." Bloom began."

"When the power goes off the emergency exits doors lock. Just in case anyones in the building." I said.

"Well that's just brilliant." Riven said annoyed.

"All we can do right now is go back inside." Timmy said.

"Who's up for some hide and seek in the dark?"

* * *

**A/N: please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Flora POV:**

"Because Flora they left me! Why would I want to see the fucking people that left me to die!?" Helia yelled.

Helias parents just showed up out of no where, to see Helia. He flipped out and came to my place.

"You should just give them a chance." I said calmly, hugging him from the front but he pushed me away.

"Says the girl who doesn't have any parents." He scowled and I froze.

"Shit, Flora im sorry. I didn't mean it. Im so s-"

"Save it." I growled.

"You know you should be lucky that you have them. If you want some friendly advice I suggest you go and talk to them before you lose them forever." I said, holding open my bedroom door.

"But you don't have to listen to me, considering im not your girlfriend anymore." I growled and slammed the door. I cant believe he said that!

I slid down the door and plopped on the ground. A few tears slipped out of my eyes but I quickly composed my self. I heard the front door slam shut and I got up.

"Flora." Bloom said opening my door.

"Yeah, bloom?" I said turning around.

"What was that about?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"I think we just had our first argument.." I said and the tears slipped out.

"It was bound to happen, I mean no couple is perfect." Bloom sighed and I just kept wiping the non stop flow of tears.

"What happened exactly?" She asked hugging me.

"We were arguing because his parents came here to see him and I told him that he should give them a chance then he flipped out a basically said that I don't know what im saying because my parents are dead." I said wiping away my tears.

"That's not okay, but every couple fights sweetie. No ones perfect." She said.

"Yeah, neither was that comment of his." I growled.

**~~~~~ Gemma Cane time skip ~~~~~~~ (Decided to name it after her(; )**

Walking down these hallways after everyone hears some gossip about you exactly like peeing yourself in front of a million people. They don't shut up about it when its irrelevant to them anyhow, its my business not theirs.

Boy am I still angry. To be exact im pissed. Just pissed. Pissed at Helia, pissed at everyone who wont mind there own damn business, and pissed at myself. Why? idunno, don't ask me.

"You alright Flo? You seem tense." Musa said as the girls walked up to me.

"Tense isn't the beginning of it." I muttered and shut my locker, hard. Then turned around to see everyone still staring and gossiping.

"Why don't you take a fucking picture?!" I yelled at all of them and they turned away, luckily Helia was standing there watching the show.

"Flora I-"

"Don't feel like talking." I said not looking at him and walking straight past him to class.

"So you guys aren't even on speaking terms?" Stella asked once we sat down in our English class, that we also shared with Helia and the boys.

"No stella, why would we be on speaking terms!?" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Angry much?" Stella gasped and bloom glared at her.

"Oh I get it, its her time of the month." Stella assumed, examining her nails.

"STELLA!" The girls shouted.

"What?" She defended, and everyone rolled their eyes.

I took out my phone and decided to check my instagram, I mean I rarely use the app so why not.

"Ms. McWaters, can you define how Mela felt when her husband had cheated on her?" Ms. Sage asked smartly. I sat up straight and made dead ass eye contact with Helia.

"I bet she felt sad ... and angry.. But the biggest one of all, betrayed. I mean she trusted him with all her heart but then boom, he screws it all up." I said and Helia looked ashamed.

"Great job, but the device needs to go away." She said and I rolled my eyes once again but put it away.

"Personally I think the bitch had it coming." Stella said and we laughed.

"Well what can I say, Stella calls them as she sees them." Musa laughed.

"Im almost certain we could all agree on that." Tecna laughed.

After awhile school flew by, and so did the attempts of Helia trying to talk to me. I shut my locker and started walking out of the school when someone pulled me into a empty, dark, janitors closet.

"Helia let me go." I mumbled.

"No Helia here, just me. And you." My ex Jet, from cloud Tower said, running his finger down my back.

"Oh fuck, now I have to deal with you." I scoffed trying to open the door but he quickly blocked it.

"Let me go." I growled.

"Now now now little Flora, im going to finish what I had started." He said, his hand sliding up my shirt. I was getting ready to deck him when I felt something rough wrap around both of my wrist. Rope, fucking rope.

"Your a pervert." I spat and was getting ready to scream when a very large pocket knife glimmered in the little light that was shining in here.

"Now you keep quiet, or ill make sure I get to use this bad boy for the first time." He smirked and cut my shirt open. He started feeling me up and I felt the tears start to come.

He started to unbuckle my pants and I just happened to look past him and seen the football team walking in the hallway to the gym. But the knife is too close to my face. And he keeps touching me more and more, by now the tears and pouring out of my eyes. Fuck it.

"HELIA!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"YOU BITCH!" Jet yelled, I fell and hit my head really hard on the solid wall and the knife made contact with my face.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, officially crying now. All of a sudden the door was kicked down and I heard two guys wrestling around.

"Helia.." I cried losing conscious. I heard the knife fall out of someone hand and punching.

"Helia!" I cried again and everything was becoming really blurry.

"Call the cops, I have to get her to the hospital." A familiar voice said and I felt someone pick me up. I was soon greeted by the cold winter air. It felt good. I then felt a warm material wrap around my bare upper half, I think all that jet left on was my pants and bra. I felt something thick oozing down my face, then everything turned black. And I was gone.

**A/N: SORRY! for the late update but please review loves &amp; thanks for being patient! But pls review! Love you guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Helia POV:**

"Help! I need help! Someone help her! Please!" I yelled running into the hospital, Doctors and nurses scramble around.

"Sir whats her name? I need her name." One of the nurses yelled as the doctors put her on a gurney.

"Flora TaylorLynn McWaters." I yelled running with the doctors.

"Sir you cant go in there!" A nurse said, pulling me into the waiting room.

"FUCK!" I yelled and punched the wall.

"Fuck." I said and slid down the wall with my face in my hands.

**Flora POV:**

"Helia!" I cried. I was nervous, really nervous. Am I still in the closet with jet? Am I dead?

"Shh im right here love, im right here." I heard Helia said and I felt him kiss and hold my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in the hospital, hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"What happened?" I asked reaching up to feel my head, were it hurt, a lot.

"Don't touch it." Helia said grabbing my hand again.

"The medicine should kick in soon." He whispered.

"What happened." I asked again.

"Well I was walking down the hall way with the rest of the guys because practice was over, I was still ... emotional I guess. From the argument that we had. I really wanted to talk to you and for you to forgive me. Flora im so so sorry -"

"Apology accepted, but continue." I said smiling a very small smiled because im in a lot of pain, and intertwined our fingers together.

"Well I was walking to the lockrooms when I heard you scream out my name, and It sounded like it was coming from the janitors closet. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I then heard you yell again and I kicked the door down. I then fought jet and tried to get the knife out of jets hand. It wasn't easy but I made him drop it and I knocked him unconscious, then Brandon called the cops and I don't know what happened with him. I've been here all night." Helia said.

"I thought that he killed you." Helia whispered, his hands shaking with anger.

"Hey, look im right here. Im fine." I whispered back.

"So what happened with my head?" I asked touching it.

"Hey! What did I say about that." He laughed swatting my hand away from my head. I laughed too, I missed hearing his laugh.

"Well he cut you with the knife right at the corner of your eyebrow all the way, almost to your ear. Like an inch or two above it. You had to get 7 stitches. And then you fell back and knocked your self unconscious." Helia shivered and I made the gross face that made him smile. He leaned over the bed railing and kissed my cheek.

He was getting ready to move back but I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. Our lips connected and I smiled. This was all I have been waiting for. Him to kiss me and remind everything will fine if I have him, I hate being mad at him.

He pulled away - his face still close to mine- and I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, so fucking much." He whispered and I smiled and laughed then kissed him again.

"Knock knock!" Stella yelled and I grabbed my ears.

"Stella!" Bloom whisper screamed.

"What?"

"Her head!" Musa whisper screamed.

"Dumbass." Tecna muttered.

"Ill leave you girls alone." Helia smiled, kissing me on my cheek, then walking out into the waiting room.

"Hey!" Stella greeted me, smiling.

"The guys were already in here earlier while you were sleeping, so we thought that it was our turn." Tecna smiled.

"There actually still in the waiting room."

"Thanks girls." I smiled.

"But I was wondering wear that huge teddy bear and the balloons came from." I laughed and they all smiled.

"So 7 stitches huh?" Musa said and I nodded.

"Alright girls, lets leave her to rest." Bloom smiled and they all left.

"Excuse me, nurse?" I said as she dropped off my dinner and was getting ready to leave.

"How can I help you sweetie?" She asked.

"I think my family left some clothes here for me, I was wondering if I could change into them?" I asked and she nodded.

"Go right ahead sweetie." She smiled and left. I got up, verrryyyy slow because my head was spinning around and doing flips, and walked to the bathroom. I changed into a perfect fitting pair of gray sweatpants and put on one of Helia's many hoodies and walked back out.

"Your not going to eat?" Helia asked as I walked over to the hospital bed, putting my hair into a messy bun.

"They brought me some sorta chicken creation." I laughed and Helia nodded. I mean im vegetarian, that's gross. I laid down in my bed and covered up with the quilt Bloom's mom brought me, it freezing in here.

"Heliaaaaaaaa." I whined.

"What?" He smiled and laughed.

"Come here, im freezing." I groaned and his smile widened. He took off his shoes and climbed into the bed. I shifted my body so I could lay on his chest.

"Im sorry." Helia whispered, kissing my head. His arms snaked there way around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Mmmm apology accepted.. now shh." I groaned, snuggling into his neck.

He chuckled and I could litterly feel him role his eyes.

"Night." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Goodnight love." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know it was a boring chapter, im sorry! But I need some ideas from you guys! So please review!**

**And pm me or review if you have any ideas!**

**Do it!**

**Now.**

**Joking but if you do my updates will be a lot faster because ill actually have an Idea!**

**Love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Flora POV:**

"Welcome home!" Bloom yelled squeezing me.

"Thanks." I smiled and laughed.

"Alright babe, im going to take a shower." I said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to join?" He smirked and I slapped him lightly.

"Positive." I blushed and walked into the bathroom.

After I took a shower, I put on a pair of leggings with a sweatshirt from Pink, and threw my hair into a messy bun.

I jogged downstairs to find everyone here. By everyone I mean, Helia, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Tecna, and Timmy. Yanno the whole gang.

"Woah damn, when did you guys get here?" I asked.

"Glad to know your glad to see us." Brandon mumbled.

"Ehh, so so." I laughed.

"So, on a good note, we decided to go out tonight!" Stella smiled brightly.

"And do what?" I questioned, sitting on Helia.

"Were going bowling tonight!" Stella yelled.

"Ohhh yay." Riven said, brooding. I laughed playing with Helia's hair.

"I thought that its easy and fun so why not." Musa said.

"I thought it'd be a good idea." Tecna stated.

"Aw aren't you guys the best!" I smiled.

"And the best part is that helia offered to buy us all dinner!" Riven said.

"What! When did I say that!?" Helia yelled.

"Earlier, am I right Brandon?" Riven said.

"Yeah im pretty sure you said that heels." Brandon said.

"And I remember hearing something about you buying desert too." Sky said.

"Yeah Im pretty sure I heard that too." Riven said and Helia put his head on his hand.

"Aren't you the sweetest!" I smiled tapping his nose.

"Mhm ... yeah." He groaned.

"SO that means dinner then bowling?" Stella asked.

"YUP!" We all yelled, followed by Helia's sigh.

* * *

"God im STUFFED!" Riven groaned, hopping into the drivers seat of his SUV.

"Well im happy you ate your heart out." Helia mumbled sitting in the back with me, Tec, and Timmy.

"Thanks for dinner babe!" Brandon yelled from all the way in the third row of the SUV, eating something food he found in the back.

"Dude! Didn't we just finish eating!?" Riven yelled.

"Well yeah but, that doesn't mean I cant finish this bag of gummy worms." Brandon said, taking another one out of the bag.

"But still, you ate my desert." I frowned, and everyone laughed.

"Hey!" I said and covered my face so they wouldn't see me blushing.

"Well Sky ate half of my mashed potatoes." Musa said, rolling her eyes.

"It was for a good cause." Sky said patting his stomach.

"Ohhhhkay." Musa said and I laughed. Eventually we got to the bowling ally and we walked inside to the shoe counter.

"What size can I get for you ladies?" The man at the counter asked.

"7 please." Tecna said.

"6" Musa said.

"6.5" Stella said.

"Same." Bloom said.

"And what size for you mam?" The guy asked.

"5 please" I said blushing a bit at my small feet. I mean come on! I know im short.

"WOW you have tiny feet!" Brandon yelled as we were putting on our shoes.

"Brandon, can you keep it down? Yanno there's other people in here too!" Timmy scolded.

"Hey! I wasn't yelling." Brandon said.

"That was just his 'Excited voice'" Musa air quoted and we laughed.

"Okay so who's up first?" Helia said, standing at the thingy were you put the names in.

"Me!" Riven and I yelled at the same time. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, he just smirked.

"Well flip a quarter." Timmy said, digging in his wallet.

"Who carries around change anymore? Timmy this isn't the 1880's." Stella said, and we all laughed. Timmy just rolled his eyes and got the quarter.

"Whos heads?" Timmy asked.

"I am." Riven smirked.

"And its..." Timmy said flipping the quarter.

"Tails."

"Yes! Ha! Beat it kid!" I yelled pointing my finger at riven.

"Oh yeah, ha ha ha ha." He said, in a fake and sarcastic tone. I laughed and picked up my bowling ball. I walked up to the line and rolled the ball.

"Oh yeah, STRIKE BABY!" I yelled, and everyone laughed.

"Okay soooooo, riven your up, Musa on deck, and im on Double deck." Helia said.

"Hey who put you after Musa!?" Bloom shouted.

"Umm I did." Helia said doing the 'duhh' face Stella does. I bursted out laughing.

Riven grabbed his ball and walked up to the line. He looked serious -even though he always looks serious- and rolled the ball. And of course we all know, he got a strike.

"And that my friend, is how its done." Riven smirked.

"Just wait until you see this." Musa smirked and grabbed her ball, walking up to the line. She started whispering to the ball and we laughed.

"muse I don't think its gonna talk back to you." Tecna said.

"Shhhh!" She yelled, and then got back in focus. She rolled the ball anddd... got a strike.

"Now that my friend, is how its done." Musa smirked, mocking Riven, then winked at him and he rolled his eyes. I laughed and Helia got up and got his ball.

"GUTTERBALLLLLL!" Stella yelled, and we laughed.

"Arent you just the sweetest." Helia mumbled rolling his eyes. He rolled the ball and of course, got a strike.

Next up went Bloom, then Timmy, then Brandon, then Stella, then Tecna, then Sky. Our first round through everyone got a strike but then our second round everyone got a strike except for Stella, who got a gutter ball.

"Payback sucks, doesn't it Stella?" Helia smirked.

"Errrrrrrrrrrr." Stella growled and rolled her eyes. A few more rounds past and we just now got to round 9.

"You guys wanna take a break?" Sky asked.

"Sure." Timmy said.

"Im gonna get a refill and some snacks, Musa I need your help." I said picking up my cup.

"Why?" She asked.

"Do I look like a damn octopus to you? I don't have 8 arms to carry everything!" I laughed.

"Damn, okay." Musa laughed and we walked to get refills and snacks.

"I bought nachossssss!" I said and laughed.

"Oooo shit! Nachos! Move!" Brandon said, litterly belly flopping onto the table to get some.

"oh my god." Stella said face palming herself.

We talked and ate a little bit, then it was time to bowl again.

"Round 2! Ding ding ding!" I yelled running to my ball.

"Technically its our 10th round." Helia said.

"Shhhhh, the winner has to focus here." I said.

"Ha!" Riven laughed sarcastically.

We stopped bowling at like 11:30 and we sat down.

"So its still pretty early, what do you say?" Musa said looking at Stella who nodded.

"Oh god." Sky said shaking his head.

"What? Sleep over?" Brandon said in a girly voice making me laugh.

"SLEEP OVER!" Stella squealed.

* * *

**A/N: So here we go! Another sleep over! **

**&amp; I know sorry guys, ive been really bad at updating. But ive been having ALOT of stuff going on and I just felt like tonight I should write to my hearts content and update this story for yall. So thanks for being patient! Im not sure when the next update will be but hopefully its tomorrow so just stick with me guys! Any who please review! Love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Flora POV:**

"What the hell!" Brandon yelled from the kitchen.

"Where the hell is all your food man!?" Brandon said walking out of Riven's kitchen.

"Im guessing you just ate it all." Riven said sarcastically. Brandon put a hand to his chest.

"I would never..." He said and I laughed.

"... Just kidding." He said and I laughed again.

"Whatever dude." Riven chuckled.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Musa asked.

"Go to sleep." Sky said stretching back.

"NO!" Stella screeched, standing up and hitting sky.

"OUCH! STELLA!" Sky yelled.

"There will be no sleeping! Understood!?" Stella yelled.

"Yes Mam." Riven saluted, earning a satisfied 'himph' from stella.

"So then what are we going to do? Sit here and watch eachother?" Bloom said.

"Yeah, c'mon Stella, this is your sleepover. What are we going to do?" Tecna said.

"Ummm, how about we play a game." Stella said.

"A game?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Stella smiled.

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

"Hide and go seek." Stella smirked.

"Hide and go seek?" Helia questioned, with his sarcastic 'seriously' face.

"Mhm." Stella said.

"YES! Im the master of this game!" I yelled hopping off the counter I was sitting on. Riven scoffed.

"Because at your height you can fit anywhere. Try being 6'3." He mumbled.

"Riven don't be a sore loser cause you im going to kick your ass." I smirked.

"You cant really kick someones ass at playing hide and go seek." Helia smirked.

" I can most definitely kick your ass too." I smirked back, causing him to lose his smirk.

"Are we gonna play the game or not!?" Stella yelled.

"Yes we are! Now whos going to be the seeker?" I asked. No one raised there hand.

"Okay well Stella and I will think of a number between 1 and 20. Whoever guesses it or guesses the closet to it is it." I said simply.

"Hey why aren't you two in this!" Sky said.

"Because im the best at hide and go seek. Duhhh." I said.

"And I came up with the idea of playing it so im not being the seeker." Stella said raising her hands up, defending herself.

"Okay, im thinking we can choose 13." I whispered into Stellas ear, and she nodded.

"Okay Musa pick a number." Stella said.

"1" She said.

"Tec, pick a number." I said.

"10" She said.

"Sky."

"18"

"Bloom."

"5"

"Helia."

"17"

"Brandon."

"15"

"Timmy"

"11"

"Riven."

"13."

"HA! RIVEN YOUR IT!" I yelled laughing.

"Errrrrrr." Riven growled.

"Okaaaayyyyyy! Every one go hide!" Stella said as she tied the blindfold on riven.

"Im counting down from 30 just so you know." He said.

"Okay!" We all yelled to him, and laughed because hes still mad that he got it.

"Assholes." He mumbled.

I grabbed Helias hand and we ran upstairs along with Bloom and Musa. I turned around the corner and opened the halls closet door. There were coats in there and a rather large box.

"Im hiding behind the box." I whisper yelled to them and they went off to hide some where.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ready or not, here I come." Riven said in an annoyed voice, I had to muffle my laugh.

"Found you, you retard." I heard Riven said.

"Aw come on!" Brandon yelled.

"Dude, you hid behind a curtain." Riven said and I laughed a bit.

"Oh look, I found another retard." Riven said.

"Shit." Sky said.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brandon burst out laughing.

"YOU HID ... YOU HID UNDERNEATH THE KITCHEN TABLE!? HAHAHAHA!" Brandon laughed and I laughed again. Oh my gosh! Shut up Flora! Shut up!

I heard Riven start walking upstairs.

"Uh oh." I whispered so only I could hear.

"Stella, im pretty sure I know where you are." Riven said and walked into his room. He opened up his closet and there she was.

"Hey! Your a cheater!" She whined.

"Im not a cheater!" Riven argued back.

"Then how'd you know I was in there?" Stella said, crossing her arms.

"Because you like to hide in peoples wardrobes to steal there clothes." Riven smirked.

"Speaking of wardrobes, Im taking you shopping tomorrow." Stella said walking out of his room.

"What the hell." Riven said, face palming. All of a sudden I heard Musa laugh.

"Might as well come out now muse, your busted." Riven said walking into the guess room.

"Now only if I knew where you were..." Riven said.

"Gotcha!" He yelled pulling her from underneath the bed and he tickled her.

"Not fair!" Musa yelled laughing, and Riven smiled.

"Awww." I said, peeping threw the key hole in the door. All of a sudden Rivens got up.

"Your busted 'Ms im the pro at hide and go seek.'" Riven smirked. I quickly ducked down behind the box, and put some clothes infront of me to make it seem like I wasn't in here.

I heard Riven open up the closet door and I gasped a bit but quickly covered my mouth. I heard him move closer towards the box and I shut my eyes tightly. Then he shut the closet door and walked away.

"I thought you found Flora." Stella smirked, filing her nails, Riven rolled his eyes.

"Don't be disappointed now because I found you before her." Riven smirked, causing Stella to roll her eyes.

All of a sudden we heard video games. Riven walked into the bathroom to see Tecna and Timmy playing video games in the bathroom. Riven actually laughed at the site.

"Found yall." He said walking out of the bathroom, with Tecna and Timmy in tow. I heard Riven walk downstairs to probably look for bloom, so I decided to get a new hiding spot. I mean he was like so close to moving the box, and I would've been busted.

I walked into the guest bedroom and opened the closet doors. I turned around and looked at the door to make sure he wasn't coming, but a hand went over my mouth and an arm went around my waist, pulling me back into the big closet. I went wide eyed and turned around to see it was helia.

"HELIA!" I whisper yelled hitting him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said, closing the closet doors.

"Well sorry but I didn't want you to scream and cause me to lose the game." Helia smirked.

"Well now were both gonna lose." I said.

"Actually hes gonna see you first so therefore I win the game." Helia smirked.

"I really don't like you." I whispered. Helia was about to say something back but we heard,

"Found you! I cant believe I didn't look behind the couch sooner." Riven smirked and Bloom groaned.

"Now I just need to find the little love birds." Riven smirked again, jogging back upstairs. I quickly came up with a wise plan, Helia said if Riven opens up the doors he'll see me first, guess ill have to make Riven see Helia first.

I smirked at my wise plan and Helia looked at me.

"Why are you smirking?' He whispered and laughed.

I looked at him and my smirk grew wider. I quickly put my lips against his, and knotted my fingers in his hair. He moaned at the sudden force and pulled my body close to his. I heard riven come to the doorway of the guess bedroom and I smirked.

I started kissing Helias neck, and he moaned very very quietly. As soon as Riven reached for the door knob of the closet I pushed Helia out.

"Ha! Found you." Riven smirked looking at Helia.

"Andddd I found you too." Riven said looking at me.

"Well played." Helia said, looking at me.

"I told you im the ultimate champ at hide and go seek." I smirked and we walked downstairs.

"Ha, I told you guys I would win." I smirked.

"Well its about time." Brandon said.

"We've been waiting for like 20 minuets." Sky said.

"Oh well." I laughed and we all sat down and started watching T.V.

"Hey helia, whats on your neck?" Bloom asked and I blushed a bright red.

"Flora's way of winning." He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Heres another update for you guys! I hope it wasn't too boring! And thanks for the reviews, you guys are so nice! But keep them reviews coming! and next update will probably be Friday so stay tuned!**

"

"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Just so you guys know, this chapter after the sleepover. I don't want anyone to get confused or anything!**

* * *

**Flora POV:**

I woke up with no one beside me. The bright morning sunlight shinning through Helia's bedroom window. I sat up and stretched, swinging my exposed long tan legs out of his bed. I looked into his mirror at my morning hair, and inwardly groaned. I fixed it to look decent enough to be seen, and then looked down at what I was wearing. Underwear and one of Helia's shirts, the most comfortable pajamas in the world.

I walked down the steps to see Helia sitting on one of the chairs at the counter, on his laptop. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shirtless torso.

"Good morning." He said, spinning around in the chair and kissing me. Morning breath and all.

"Morning." I said as I pulled away and walked to the fridge. I grabbed the orange juice and poured me a glass.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Um about that..." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Its my parents." Helia said, but stiffened at the words 'my parents'.

"They want to meet up for coffee, they want to talk." He said.

"Hey, this is good news." I said walking over to him, with my cup of orange juice.

"I guess so, would you like to come with me?' He asked.

"Helia, id love to. But you should just go." I said and half smiled.

"Plus im helping Musa babysit her cousins today." I said, running upstairs and getting dressed.

"Lilly and Max?" Helia questioned.

"Thats them." I said brushing my teeth in the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and my car keys and ran back downstairs.

"That was fast." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Mhmm, and now its your turn." I smiled as he groaned.

"Ill see you later." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Good luck." I called from the door.

"Ill need it!" He yelled back. I laughed and walked out to my car, hes actually handling the situation better then I thought.

I started my car and texted Musa that I was on my way. 5 minuets later I pulled up to Musa's and walked inside.

"Kids im here!" I called as I set down my keys and phone on the counter.

"Flora!" Lilly said running up to me and hugging me.

"Hey sweetie!" I said lifting up the 3 year old into my arms.

"Hi Max." I said walking into the living room, with lilly in my arms.

"No time to talk, me and Musa are trying to build this house." The 5 year old said, concentrated on the legos him and Musa were playing with, I laughed.

"Hey Flora." Musa said laughing at her little cousin.

"Hey, did you guys eat yet?" I asked.

"Nooo cause last time we were here I asked Musa to make me panacakes and she caught them on fire!" lilly said, in her adorable 3 year old voice. I gasped.

"On fire!?" I yelled playing along.

"YUP!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Wow muse, I didn't know you were such an excellent cook." I mumbled.

"Well atleast I didn't catch the house on fire." She said.

"But I kinda feel bad for that pancake." She laughed.

"Well then, what do you guys say? Wanna go out for breakfast?" I asked and Max jumped up.

"YES!" He said.

"What about you lilly? wanna go out to breakfast?" I asked.

"YES!" She said and I laughed.

"But Musa." Lilly said.

"Yes sweetie?" Musa asked getting her car keys.

"Can you ask them not to catch my panacakes on fire?" Lilly asked and Musa and I Bursted out laughing.

"Yes, ill be sure to tell them that." Musa said. Well all walked outside and got into Musa's car. Lilly and Max got into there little car booster seat thingys and I buckled them in.

"Turn the radio up Musa!" Max yelled.

"Yes sir!" Musa yelled, and turned the radio up.

"Geez, I swear hes like a mini Riven or something." I mumbled.

"Hey! I said the same thing." Musa said and we laughed. Soon we pulled into ihops parking lot and we got out.

"Hi welcome to ihop, how many?" The lady at the front desk said.

"4!" Lilly said. I laughed at her, shes so adorable.

"Okay then, right this way" The lady smiled. She sat us in a booth, lilly sat with Musa and Max sat with me.

"Hi my name is Jessie and ill be your server today. Can I get you guys some drinks?" She smiled.

"Ill take an orange juice." Musa said.

"Ill have the same." I said.

"What do you guys want?" I said looking at lilly and Max.

"I want milk." Max said.

"Affle juice pwease." Lilly said and I we laughed.

"Okay ill be right back with your drinks." Jessie smiled.

"What are you going to eat?" Musa asked.

"Im going to get panacakes." Lilly said.

"Im getting pancakes and eggies." Max said.

"Im probably getting the French toast with eggs." I said.

"Well im going to get pancakes with a side of bacon." Musa said.

"Ew." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Bacon." I said.

"What, you don't like bacon?" She asked, and I face palmed.

"Im a vegetarian muse!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry! I must've had a Stella moment there!" She said and I laughed. The waitress brought back our drinks and we gave her our order for food.

"Okay, it should be out soon." Jessie smiled and walked away.

"Flora will you play tic tac toe with me?" Max asked, sliding his paper into the middle of the table.

"Sure." I said, picking up the blue crayon.

"Are you x's or o's?" I asked.

"You can be the x." Max said.

"Okay." I said and put an X in the middle square. I let him beat me on purpose, just so he could get excited.

"Here's your food guys." Jessie said coming towards us, and placed our food on the table. We ate and talked, then paid the bill.

"So what should we do now?" Musa asked.

"Ooo! Ooo! Can we go to the park." Lilly yelled. Musa looked at me and shrugged.

"I guess so." Musa said.

"YES!" Lilly yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter was a bit boring. But one of my friends asked if I was going to include Helia's parents anymore in the story. Well the answer to that is yes! :) Next chapter will include more about it then this one did so stay tuned, ****Next chapter should be up later**


	16. Chapter 16

**Flora POV:**

It was like 8:00 and I had just got back to Helia's house from Musa's house. We went to the park after breakfast and let me tell you, them little kids sure know how to where me out.

I walked into the kitchen to see Helia putting away the dishes.

"You did the dishes?" I questioned, laughing a bit.

"Oh ha ha." Helia said sarcastically. I wrapped my arms around his waist and embraced him.

"Im soooo tired." I mumbled into Helia's chest, but it came out as 'imjebnfuefbfbu'.

"What was that?" He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"I said im tired." I sighed, and laughed a bit. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. He immediately responded and put one hand to my face and the other one on my waist. After we broke apart, I put my forehead on his chest.

"How'd it go with your parents?" I whispered. There was a long pause but then he spoke.

"They want to meet you." He sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, looking up at his eyes.

"Well, not necessarily." He said, looking down at me.

"Then whats the big deal?" I asked.

"When I say they, I mean more then two." Helia said.

"More then two?" I questioned and he nodded.

"My mom, my father, and my sister." Helia said.

"Oh my gosh! Helia! You have a sister!?" I yelled.

"Yeah I do. They thought they would never find me after they gave me up, so a few years later they made another kid." Helia said.

"Well whats her name? How old is she?" I asked, and Helia smiled.

"Her name is Jamie, and shes 8." He said.

"Well when do I get to meet them?" I asked.

"I was thinking maybe Friday after school..." He said.

"Okay." I said, grabbing my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Helia asked.

"Home." I laughed.

"And who sais you were aloud to leave?" He asked, and grabbed my waist.

"Me." I laughed again. I looked up at him and he giving me 'the' look. Yeah 'THE' look. Uh oh.

"Ahh!" I screamed laughing as Helia started to tickle me.

"HELIA!" I yelled.

"Yes?" Helia said pausing.

"Stop." I laughed catching my breath.

"Stop what?" He asked, innocently. I just laughed and got up.

"Do you really have to leave." Helia pouted, like a baby.

"Yes I do." I said in baby voice, pinching his cheek. He rolled his eyes and I laughed. I turned around and walked out the front door.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm." Helia said.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm What?" I asked.

"Your forgetting something." He said, referring to me not giving him a kiss.

"That's payback for tickling me." I smirked, getting into my car. Helia rolled his eyes, and I pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

**(Time skip to Friday, because I love Fridays!)**

I woke up by my alarm clock, and groaned. At least its Friday.

AHHHHHHHHH! Its Friday! I get to meet Helia's family! Shit. I am not prepared for this.

"Bloom!" I yelled. I heard her roll around in her bed followed by a loud 'Thump' and a groan.

"Shit." Bloom said, getting up off the floor.

"Another bruise to add to the collection." She said sarcastically. This was the 4th time she fell out of bed this week.

"Bahahah!" I laughed and she glared at me, walking to the bathroom.

Beings that we have a football game today, I dressed my cheer leading uniform and put on all black vans. You can imagine what it looks like, blue short skirt, and a short blue, yellow, and white top. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, and put a cheer bow on it.

I then finished my make up and grabbed my bookbag.

"Bloom are ready?" I yelled running down the stairs to see wearing her uniform with her hair the same way.

"Ready as ill ever be." She mumbled. We walked outside to my car. 10 minuets later we pulled into the schools parking lot and got out. We walked into school and walked to our lockers to see the whole gang standing there. All the cheerleaders wearing their cheer uniforms and the football players were wearing theirs.

"Hey babe." Helia said kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, as I was getting my books out from my locker.

"Hi, and you forgot to mention that we have a game today." I mumbled.

"I forgot too." He laughed. We all walked to our 1st period classes. For me its English, and I have it with Sky and Musa.

"Good morning class. Today we will be taking one of our end of the year tests." Ms. Griselda said, and everyone groaned.

"Flora." Musa whispered, she was sitting at the desk next to me.

"Check out sky." She whispered. I looked at the desk infront of her where sky was sitting, to see him passed out.

"Mr. Eraklyon, I believe you are supposed to catch up on sleep the night before your game." Ms. Griselda said and Sky jumped. Musa and I bursted out laughing.

* * *

Finally it was time for lunch, I was starving. The girls and I walked to our lockers, which were all next to each other, and put our books away. I spotted the boys walking together to lunch and we walked over to them. Musa jumped on Riven's back, and Riven smiled. Their so cute.

"Where's Helia?" I asked.

"Right behind you." Helia said and picked me up.

"Ahh!"I screamed and laughed. He scared me half to death. Helia and Riven carried Musa and I on their backs, and all of us walked to lunch.

I jumped off of Helia's back and we all got our lunch.

"Who do we play tonight." Stella asked.

"Ridgeway." Sky said.

"There a bunch of assholes." Musa said.

"That's why were gonna terminate them tonight." Brandon stated, with a smirk.

"Musa is right though, they are assholes." I said.

"And don't even get me started on their cheerleaders." Bloom said.

"Oooo I hate their cheerleaders." Stella said.

"I still think Cloud Tower's cheerleaders are the worst." Tecna said, and I froze. I felt my face heat up with anger, I have so much hate for them. Helia sensed it and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"True that." Bloom said.

"Yanno Jared plays for Ridgeway." Musa said and Riven growled.

"Lets just say were gonna whoop their asses tonight." Helia mumbled.

Suddenly Chelsey, one of our closet friends and one of our cheerleaders, came over to our table with a worried expression.

"Hey Chels." I said.

"Hey girls." She smiled, and the guys raised there eyebrows at her.

"And guys." She laughed.

"Anyways, did you guys here about Ridgeways new transfer student, who's on the football team.

"Yeah." Musa said, and we nodded.

"And you know the girls and I can handle the rest of the cheerleading team tonight if you don't want to come, right?" Chelsey said and I nodded.

"Chelsey, whats going on?" I asked.

"They're new transfer student ... is Jet."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. I know, shocker right? **

**Next chapter will be up later! I promise!**

**And I need some reviews guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Flora POV:**

"They're new transfer student ... is Jet." Chelsey said. I stiffened and Helia growled.

"What? No fucking way!" Brandon said.

"That kid was expelled!" Sky yelled.

"Yeah but he transferred to Ridgeway. His parents paid the school to let him in." Chelsey said.

"That's bullshit!" Musa yelled.

"Im still coming... Im captain I have to be there." I said. Helia looked down at me and our eyes locked.

"You don't have to go, honestly. Captain or not, this is more serious then sitting out for one game." Helia said.

"Yeah.. I know." I said getting up from the lunch table and speed walked out of the cafeteria. I walked outside and sat down infront of a tree. I still had 30 minuets until lunch was over so why not.

I heard someone walk out of the school and sat down next to me. I looked over and seen Timmy.

"Hey Flo." He said quietly.

"Hey, and you know you can tell them im fine. They didn't have to send you out." I said.

"They actually didn't send me out. Once you left, Helia was about to come out but then I told him I would." Timmy said and I nodded.

"Im not telling you what you should do, im just letting you know you don't have to come." Timmy said.

"I know but I want to. I cant live the rest of my life without seeing him. Its bound to happen so lets get it over with." I said.

"You know flo, your pretty brave." Timmy said. I smiled and we got up and walked back into school.

"Thanks for everything Timmy." I said and gave him a hug. I made my way to Social studies, which thank the lords, I had with Helia. I walked into the class and sat in the back with Helia.

"Are you okay?' Helia asked.

"Im fine." I said.

"I didnt mean to make you upse-"

"You didnt make me upset. It was just a big surprise to hear that Jet is going to be here tonight." I sighed.

"Well he wont be any where near you." Helia mumbled. I smiled a bit and kissed his cheek.

"Okay class, the pages are on the board. Get to work!" Ms. Parker said. I laid my head on Helia's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why do we always have to do work out of this text book?" Helia sighed.

"Because 'this text book' is going to help you pass social studies." I said and Helia rolled his eyes.

"Well it doesn't look like your doing any work to me." Helia said.

"Yes I am, im laying my head on your shoulder. And your doing the reading and writing." I laughed and Helia laughed to.

"Im done being your social studies partner." He chuckled and I laughed.

* * *

The bell rang announcing school was over. Everyone went home except for the football players and cheerleaders because we had to practice before the game.

We were all on the football field and Helia and I were waiting for his parents to come.

"Helia!" I heard a little girl scream, and ran into Helia's arms. She had pale skin like Helia, and black hair... Like Helia and her eyes were just a little bit lighter then Helia's.

Then I seen two people walking towards us holding hands. They both looked in there late 30's. The woman was beautiful. She had long black hair and Hazel eyes, with a pale complexion. The man was tall, he had short brown hair and pretty blue eyes, and also had a pale complexion.

"Hey!" Helia said lifting her up, and tickled her. She laughed and he set her down.

"Helia, is this Flora?" the little girl asked and Helia nodded.

"Woah, shes really pretty." Jamie whispered to Helia but we all heard. We all laughed and I blushed.

"Hi Flora, im Melanie!" The lady said hugging me.

"Oh my gosh! Helia she is gorgeous!" Melanie yelled.

"Mom." Helia laughed. Im so glad he's warming up to them.

"Hi Melanie. Its so nice to finally meet you!" I said, hugging her back.

"Helia has told us so much about you!" She exclaimed and I laughed.

"Flora, this is David." Melanie said and I waved.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Hi Flora, im Jamie." Jamie said walking up to me. I squatted down to get to her level.

"Hi Jamie, im Flora." I said and Jamie giggled.

"Are you guys staying for the game?" I asked.

"Oh no! I wish we could!" Melanie said.

"I wanted to see my boy play tonight, but Jamie has this singy mcjigy thing going on at her school tonight." David said and I laughed.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled.

"Its not a singy mcjigy thing! Its called a play!" Jamie said, and I laughed.

"Well sorry!" David said putting his hands up in defense.

"Speaking of that, we should get going. We have to be there soon." Melanie said.

"It was nice meeting you." I smiled.

"You too sweetie!" Melanie smiled.

"Bye little one." I said to Jamie who giggled.

"Bye!" She said and ran to their car.

"Bye." I said and Helia waved to them.

"Your parents are so sweet!" I said to Helia who laughed.

"HELIA! GET OVER HERE NOW AND START PRACTICING! WE NEED ALL THE ENERGY WE CAN GET FOR TONIGHT!" The coach yelled.

"Oh shit, you better get going." I laughed.

"Bye babe." He said and kissed my cheek, as he jogged over to practice.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my second update today! Woohhooo.**

**I think that can earn some reviews right?**

**And next chapter might be up later. All depends on how many reviews I can get ;)**

**Just kidding! Haha. But please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Flora POV:**

"Panthers strive to be the best! There is no team like GHS! Were here to fight! We wont be tamed! So come on Panthers, this is our game!" We cheered.

"Wooo! Go Panthers!" I yelled, shaking my pom poms. Helia looked at me and winked. I smiled and blushed. I was actually handling the game well so far. Jet has been benched the whole game so he hasn't been near me.

"And touchdown for the panthers by number 5!" The announcer boomed into the mic.

"Wooooo! Go Helia!" I yelled.

Eventually half time finally rolled around and our schools marching band came out onto the field.

"Geeks." Stella snorted, looking at the marching band.

"Stella!" I yelled laughing.

"Your so mean." Tecna said.

"Well they are! I mean look at them!" Stella snorted again.

"Look at who?" Bloom asked.

"The marching band." I said.

"What about the marching band?" Timmy asked, as the guys took off there helmets and walked over to us.

"How their geeks." Musa said.

"Well they are." Brandon said.

"Oh my god." I laughed.

Soon the marching band stopped playing and it was time for them to go back onto the field.

"Good luck babe!" I yelled giving Helia a kiss.

But this half of the game would be different because Jet and Jared are off the benches and in the game.

"I cant believe jets their courter back!" Stella said.

"I cant believe Jet is even here." I said.

**Helia POV:**

After half time was over we played and it was already down to the last 5 minutes of the game and the score was 31-24. We were losing by one touchdown.

I lined up in the middle of the guys because im courter back. Brandon was on my right and Riven is on my left. Sky is all the way in the back on my right, and Timmy is all the way in the back on my left because their running backs.

Jet was infront of me, we were making dead I contact. Jared was infront of Riven and one of their followers was infront of Brandon.

"Hey Jared, did you see that hot brunette on the cheerleading team." Jet asked and I growled.

"3!" I yelled.

"Hell yeah man. But I was checking out Musa." Jared said and Riven growled.

"2!" I yelled.

"Wait until I take both of them home tonight." Jet said. That's it, I had enough if this douchebag.

"1!" I yelled.

"HIKE!" I yelled and threw the ball to Timmy. Brandon tackled Jet, and Riven tackled Jared. Timmy threw the ball to Sky, who caught it and he ran faster down toward the goal post. Jared was catching up to me so I ran faster.

Sky threw the ball to me and I caught it. I ran as fast as I could across the field. 5 seconds left until the end of the game and I was almost there.

"4!" The crowd yelled.

"3!"

"2!"

"Come on Helia!" Flora yelled. I looked back at her and then boom.

In the last second of the game I was tackled by Jet. Everything went silent.

Then the crowd started yelling and cheering.

"Touch down for the panthers! Panthers win the game!" The announcer yelled. Jet tackled me into the end zone. Ha ha asshole.

"You did it guys!" The girls said tackling us in hugs.

"Ew ew ew ew!" They said, jumping off of us.

"Go take showers! Then we can hug yall!" Stella said.

"Okay okay." Sky said and we all laughed.

After our showers we walked back out to the girls who were already out of their showers and dressed. I smiled and walked over to Flora who was wearing her black vans, white shorts, and a short sleeved shirt.

"Good job!" She yelled jumping on me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"So who's ready to partyyyyy!?" Brandon said.

"We are!" The girls yelled. We all laughed then go into Riven's car. Soon we arrived at Chelsey's house were the party was already booming.

"I cant wait until Brandon drinks way too much fruit punch and goes up to sing karaoke." Musa laughed.

"What about you babe, don't you wanna sing some karaoke?" Flora laughed, putting her hands on each of my sides and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I think im good for tonight." I laughed.

"C'mon, lets go watch Musa and Brandon play Just Dance." She smiled and I kissed her cheek. She grabbed my hand and we walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me but I pulled her into my lap. She wrapped her arm around my neck and laced her fingers in my hair. I smiled and held her close.

"What song should we do?" Musa asked.

"Just choose a random one." Brandon said stretching.

"What the hell are you stretching." Sky laughed.

"Well, I have to get warmed up so I can whoop her ass in Just Dance." Brandon said.

"Duhhhh." I Flora said and everyone laughed.

All of a sudden a song came on and they started dancing.

"Wooo! Shake that butt Brand!" I yelled and everyone laughed.

**Flora POV:**

By the end of the night we had a drunk Brandon and Musa, a tipsy bloom and Stella. a designated driver Helia, and a not drunk but feeling it Flora, Tecna, Timmy, Riven and Sky.

Everyone went home but Helia and Sky came home with Bloom and I. Bloom and Sky were downstairs and Helia and I were upstairs in my room laying on my bed in comfy clothes. I was laying my head on his bare chest, tracing the lines of his muscles, and he was playing with my hair.

"I really like your family." I said.

"Especially your mom." I smiled.

"They're okay." He shrugged, and I sat up and looked at him.

"Why cant you just let them in already?" I asked and he sat up aswell.

"Because they gave me away." He said.

"Yeah but they're here now and they're trying to make the best of it." I said.

"Why are you so infatuated with them?" He scoffed.

I turned away and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Im not infatuated with them." I defended.

"You should be thankful that they came back for you and that you have parents because some people don't Helia, including me." I said.

"And for a reminder when I lost my parents you weren't even there for me because you didnt care. Your parents love you and you need to realize that before you lose them one day for good." I said looking at him and wiping away a tear that fell from my eye.

"Flora I didnt mean it that way. Im sorry." He said moving closer to me but I got up.

"Okay." I said wiping another tear away and walked out of my bedroom, leaving him in there alone.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Flora POV:**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I guess Bloom and Sky finally went to bed. I opened the fridge and got out a Gatorade, and sat on the counter. I shivered because the counter top was so cold on my bare legs. And yes I am wearing pants! There just shorts.

I heard Helia walk down the stairs, atleast I think its him, and I looked down at my feet.

"Im sorry." He said, walking over to me and put both of his hands on my thighs. I didn't say anything, I just sighed and buried my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back.

* * *

**(Time Skip to Saturday night.)**

It was Saturday night and we were at another party, yet again. Im telling you, these people love a good party. I feel like Brandon is going to be 55 years old and still goes out to the clubs.

"Well looky what we have here." Musa said, and we looked at who just walked through the door.

"Mitzi." I groaned, and put my face in Helia's chest. He just chuckled and held me.

"Diaspro." Bloom growled.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Bloom yelled at Chelsey.

"I don't know, I didn't even invite them!" Chelsey defended.

"We should just bail." Tecna suggested.

"Good idea." Timmy said.

"No!" Stella yelled.

"Were going to have a good time! Whether these bitches are here or not!" Stella fumed.

"Okay, well im going to need a drink to get through this night sooooo, ill be right back." I smiled sarcastically, leaving the group.

**Helia POV:**

Flora walked away to go get a drink and Diaspro walked up to me. I inwardly groaned.

"Hey hottie." She hissed, feeling me up.

"Piss off Diaspro." I growled.

"Ooo. Someones a little feisty." She smirked looking at my lips. She was just about to kiss me, but Bloom pulled her off and slapped her.

"Are you crazy!?" Diaspro yelled, holding her face.

"You whore!" She screeched.

"Oh that's it!" Bloom yelled and lunged at her but Sky quickly grabbed her, and held her back.

"If you ever try to kiss one of my bestfriends boyfriends again I will not hesitate to kick your ass!" Bloom yelled. I couldn't find flora anywhere.

**Flora POV:**

I seen what was going on and I ran upstairs. Cant there not be any drama for one damn night please? Like I thought everything was gonna be fine, but then Diaspro and Mitzi show up. What. The. Hell.

I heard multiple foot steps come up the stairs, and I thought it was the girls. I heard two people walk in and shut the door... then locked it. What the hell?

I turned around to see Diaspro and Mitzi cornering me in the bedroom.

"You dirty bitch!" Diaspro yelled, slapping me. I immediately punched her back but then mitzi kicked me in my stomach. Then Diaspro kicked me in the face, and they kept coming and coming.

They finally stopped and Diaspro got on the floor and pulled my head up by my hair and made me look at her. I punched her as hard as I could and got up. I ran to the door but Mitzi and Diaspro pinned me up against the door.

"Stay away from Helia, do you understand!?" She yelled. My heart broke.

"No!" I yelled fighting back.

"He mine!" She yelled slapping me.

"He loves me! Not you!" I yelled.

"No he doesn't! Oh Sweetie he was just using you for sex!" They laughed.

"Fuck you!" I screamed.

"If you don't stay away from him, I will hurt you. I will hurt your friends, I will hurt Helia's family too." Disapro spat.

"I would say I would hurt your family, but you don't have any." Diaspro smirked and they both laughed.

"Go to Hell!" I spat.

"Stay away from Helia, he doesn't love you, he doesn't need you. He needs me. Not you. Your nothing but a slutty orphan who expects everyone to feel sorry for her. Well guess what sweetie, shows over. You lose whore." Diaspro said.

"Your going to break up with him tomorrow, and your going to say something along the lines of 'Helia I don't love you anymore, I was only using you.'" Diaspro said, and they threw me on the ground and walked out the room, shutting the door behind them.

I slowly got up, my body aching. I could feel the blood on my face. I walked into the bathroom and seen I had a very deep cut, starting from the end of my eyebrow, all the way to underneath the back corner of my eye.

My lip was busted and I had bruises all over my face and body. I felt like passing out. Do I have a concussion? My head hurts like hell and ow! Oh my gosh my ankle feels like a boulder has be crashed on it.

I limped down the stairs, and snuck out the back door of the party. Some people glanced at me with questioning looks, but I got away before the gang could see me, or more importantly, Helia.

I limped for a few blocks, but the black spots in my vision were getting bigger and bigger, and I think this really is a concussion. I heard people walking but I couldn't help it, I dropped down onto the side walk and I heard the foot step near closer.

"Girls its Flora." I heard a familiar voice say. Its Stormy.

"Oh my gosh, she looks terrible!" Darcy said.

"Well we cant just leave her here!" Icy said.

"We should take her to the hospital." Stormy said.

"Yeah, lets get her to the car." Darcy said. I heard all of that, and then I blacked out.

**(Time Skip)**

I woke up in a white hospital bed, with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy sitting in three chairs next to my bed. Suddenly the nurse came into the room.

She wrapped my ankle in an ace bandage and told me to sit up.

"Sweetie the doctor said you have to get stitches for that rather large cut you have there." She said cleaning it and getting the needle and thread ready.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped and clutched the hospital beds railing.

"Its gonna be fine." Stormy said.

"Breath in Breath out." Darcy said.

"Stop being a baby." Icy said. That's so strange, why were they being so nice?

The nurse put 7 stitches in, and cleaned my other wounds.

"Okay your ready to go." The nurse said.

"Oh and don't forget, get lots of rest. You have a very mild concussion." The nurse also said.

All four of us walked out and they drove me to my house.

"Um.. Thank you." I said awkwardly.

"Anytime." Stormy said and her and Darcy smiled. Icy just gave me a nod and they drove off.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, shocker right!? REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Flora POV:**

I walked inside my house -the best I could- to see Helia and Bloom inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Bloom yelled running over to me.

"Who did this!?" Helia yelled.

"Don't worry about it." I said putting my head down. Bloom looked at me, knowing something was wrong, and walked to her room and shut the door.

"What do you mean don't worry about it!?-"

"Helia."

"Look at you! That's it I-"

"Helia!"

"Don't Helia me! You k-"

"Im breaking up with you." I said and he stopped rambling.

"What..." He said, looking at me.

"Im breaking up with you." I repeated, tears in my eyes.

"Why?" He asked, walking closer to me.

My heart snapped in half as these words came out of my mouth.

"Because I don't love you anymore, I never did. I used you to get over Jet. But I don't need you anymore." I said, silently crying. I looked up for a quick second and seen Helia, with tears in his eyes.

"I... I-" Helia said, and with that, he left.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed into a pillow and cried. Bloom came out and wrapped her arms around me.

I sobbed into her shoulder, and she rubbed my back.

"Now tell me what really happened." She said, when I stopped crying.

"How'd you know I was lying?" I asked.

"Sweetie, I know how much you and Helia love eachother. I know you wouldn't break up with him for anything." Bloom said and I sighed.

"At the party, when I ran upstairs, Diaspro and Mitzi followed me and they locked me into the room. They beat me up - very badly -, I fought back but when I got one down the other came. They both pinned me up against the door and Diaspro said if I don't break up with him, she'll hurt you. The girls, their family, Helia, and Helia's family. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me so I did it." I said.

"That little bitch." Bloom said picking up her phone.

"But you cant tell the girls! Or the guys! Diaspro will know and she'll do it anyway. She even threatened to call Jet, and let him have fun with me." I said, and more tears came out.

"I-... I don't know what to do." Bloom said.

"Pretend like I never told you anything." I said, and walked up to my room. I shut the door and slid down the wall.

"Im so sorry Helia." I sobbed into my shirt.

* * *

**(Time skip, two weeks later)**

Its now may, almost the end of school. Helia and I haven't talked since that night. I've missed a lot of school. I've been a mess.

But I was now walking down the hallway to my the locker room. It was the end of school and we had practice. We meaning the cheerleaders and the football team. I slowly walked into the locker room and put on my uniform.

I was the first cheerleader out on the field so I sat down and started to stretch.

"Flora?" Mrs. Brown asked. Shes the head of the cheerleading squad, kinda like a super visor.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you run these over to Coach Stafford? Im running late and I really need to get going.

"Sure Mrs. B" I smiled standing up.

"Thanks sweetie!" Shes smiled.

"No Problem." I said smiling, then we she started heading to the parking lot it dropped. Hopefully Helia stays in the lockroom the entire time.

I walked across the field to the football side and heard cat calls and whistling at me. Gross. I walked into the coaches office type thing right before the locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." His deep voice rang out.

"Hey Mr. S." I smiled.

"Hey Flora! Nice seeing you!" Mr. Stafford smiled. Im like bestfriends with every teacher in this school.

"Mrs. Brown wanted me to give you this. I think its the football teams pictures." I said.

"Finally! I never thought they would come in. Thank you." Mr. S said.

"No problem." I smiled walking back out, only to run into someone and fall on the ground.

"Ahh!" I gasped, Whoever I hit, hit me right in my big big bruise that I got when I was... beaten up.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Helia with a worried expression on his face. My heart broke as I looked into his eyes that I've been avoiding for the past two weeks. Tears started to come out of mine, so I looked down, not able to speak.

Next thing I knew he grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the school. Once we got in and the door shut he looked down at me.

"What happened." Helia said. Did he know?

"...What?" I asked.

"Tell me why you broke up with me." He said, firmly standing his ground.

"W-when we were at the party, I seen Diaspro on you so I ran upstairs. I heard someone come up the stairs and into the room and I turned around to see Diaspro and Mitzi. I tried to leave but they threw me down on the floor. They... they beat me up and Diaspro kicked me in the face with her high heel." I said, pointing to where the stitches were.

Helia visibly started to shake with anger.

"I fought back, but once I got one down the other one came back twice as hard. She told me to break up with you. She told me to tell you that I didn't love you anymore and that I just used you." I said.

"And so you just did it!? Just like that you break up with me!?" Helia yelled.

"She said she would her you! Your family! Our friends! Their family! Helia do you see what I look like! Do you see this scar on my face that will never go away!? Do you see the brace on my ankle!? Do you see the bruises and cuts I have all over my body!? Do you think it was that easy!?" I yelled back and his expression softened.

"Im sorry." He said.

"Flora, I don't think you understand how much I love you. How much I need you. You are my life. I don't care what Diaspro says, you are my love. I-I hate not being around you all the time. I miss you. A lot." He said and more tears came out of my eyes. I slowly walked into his arms, inhaling his scent that I missed so much.

"Flora im nothing with out you." He said.

"Im sorry." I said. He wiped away my tears and leaned down towards me.

"Im the one that should apologize." He whispered.

And with that, we kissed.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! I tried my best to write this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And omg! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Your the best.**

**P.S I love yall too! (;**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: OMG thanks for all the reviews you guys! Also theres an important authors note at the end of the chapter. Please read!**

**Flora POV:**

Its been a week since the incident with Helia, and im perfectly fine! Really I am. It didn't take long for us to rekindle our relationship back to how it was.

We were getting ready to go to a -drum roll please- Theme Park! Yup, a theme park. Yanno that place with the roller coasters and haunted rides and fun rides and cotton candy and a Ferris wheel and all that stuff!

I was dressed in a pair of red jean shorts with a white blouse and black vans. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and had my bangs out to the side. I had natural makeup on, eyeliner, mascara, and to top it of, a light shade of pink lipstick.

Helia and I decided to carpool beings that I spent the night over at his house last night.

"Come on babe, were gonna be late meeting the gang!" Helia called up the stairs.

"Im coming sweetie!" I yelled back grabbing my phone and sticking it in my back pocket. I ran down the stairs and kissed Helia on his cheek, and we walked outside and into his car.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed spreading out my arms.

"This almost summer time weather feels amazing!" I sighed.

"Oh im pretty sure were gonna here that 50 more times from Stella." Helia sighed and I laughed.

About 3 minuets later we arrived at Stellas house, and we walked inside. Both Riven and Timmy drove their SUV's here so were gonna split up beings that we cant all fit in one car.

"Well now that everyones here, I say we get this show on the road!" Stella ginned cheekily. I laughed as Helia, Riven, Musa, and I got into Rivens car, And Stella, Brandon, Sky, Bloom, Tecna, and Timmy, got into Timmy's car.

"See you guys there." Riven smirked, out his window at Timmy, who also had his windows down.

"Not if I get there first." Timmy smirked back. All of a sudden we were off I laughed.

"Really riv," Musa sighed.

"Does everything always have to be a competition?" Musa asked.

"I think the real question is, Why isn't everything always a competition?" Helia said, and he and Riven high-fived even though Helia and I were sitting in the back.

"Oh what a shocker, coming from a pacifist." I grinned slyly.

"Yes Flora!" Musa cheered and we high-fived.

"Girls." Riven and Helia sighed together causing Muse and I to laugh.

"How long do we have until we get there Riv?" I asked.

"Its approximately an hour drive." Riven said and I nodded. Helia smiled and wrapped his arms around me. Musa turned on the radio and started singing along to the song that came on. This is gonna be fun!

* * *

"Yes! We made it." Musa sighed hopping out of the car.

"I think that was a tie." Tecna stated, referring to the race Riven and Timmy had getting here.

"Bullshit, I won that fair and square. Beat that Timmy Wimmy!" Riven said and Musa hit him on his head. Not hard or anything, but playfully. Even though she was glaring.

"Nah, I just let Muse beat you up instead." Timmy smiled and everyone laughed.

"Lets have some fun!" Stella screamed, and we walked up to the ticket booth.

"How can I help you sir?" The lady asked, into the microphone.

"Uh I need 10 tickets please." Sky said. All the boys paid for our tickets. We got whats called the 'Seasons Pass', its when you pay a little bit more for this pass and all you have to do when your next to get on the ride is show them your pass and they let you get on, it works for all rides. That way we don't have to fiddle with tickets. And everyone knows how bad that would end up with Stella.

"So what ride should we go on first?" Brandon asked.

"Uhhmmmmmm..." The group started.

"Maybe the pirate ship to get us started?" Tecna said.

"Sure!" We all said and walked over to this huge pirate ship that swings forwards, then backwards, way up high in the air. Beings that we all wanted to see the look on eachothers faces, we decided to split up and sit on the ends of the ships.

On the left end in the very last row sat Riven and Musa, infront of them was Bloom and Sky and infront of them was Stella and Brandon. On the right end Tecna and Timmy sat on they very last row, then it was me and Helia infront of them.

The ride started and it wasn't that bad, but then we started getting higher, swinging back and fourth.

"Helia! Are you sure this thing wont fly off!" I screamed and Helia laughed.

"Im Positve Flora." He chuckled. And then we got higher.

"Ahhhh!" Stella screeched.

"This is sweet!" Riven yelled.

"I feel like im flying!" Bloom said.

Eventually it stopped and we got off.

"What now?" I asked.

"How about the haunted house roller coaster?" Riven smirked.

"Okay!" Stella said marching towards the entrance.

"Boo!" Someone popped out from behind a sign.

"AHHHHHHHH! Brandon!" Stella yelled and ran all the way back to us. We all started cracking up.

"Come on Babe, im not gonna let the scary man get you." Brandon smiled and laughed.

"Are you sure your not scared Riven?" Musa smirked.

"Oh trust me. I can handle some old haunted house crap." Riven smirked. They were sitting in the first roller coaster cart thingy. behind them was Stella and Brandon, then Helia and I, Then Bloom and Sky, then Tecna and Timmy.

The ride started and we entered a dark hallway. I was holding Helia's and he gave me a small smile.

"Oh Brandy, this isn't that ba- AHHHHHHHHHH!" Stella yelled as we went downhill super fast.

"Wooooohoooo!" Riven yelled.

Then we came to a smooth rest then started again.

"What just touched my waist!? Oh Helia its you!" I sighed and the guys laughed. I blushed madly and Helia kissed my cheek.

We entered this dark tunnel and it looked so real. It had all typed of graphite on it but once piece caught our eye. It said 'Beware' written in blood red.

"Ahhhhhh!" Stella screeched as a fake spider came down on her head.

Then it started misting a liquid from the sprinklers.

"This better be water! Bloom said.

"Aww my hair!" Riven complained.

"Aww poor baby!" Musa said.

"If it helps any, your messy hair makes you look hotter Musa winked and Riven smirked.

"Save it for the bedroom children." Helia said and I giggled.

* * *

Night time fell and it was getting dark.

"I cant believe we rode every ride." Tecna said as we were throwing our trash away. We had just eaten and we were about to leave.

"Well...not every ride." The boys said smiling.

"Really?" Bloom said.

"Come on, well show ya." Timmy said as we walked up to a gigantic ferris wheel.

"Aw Brandon! This is gonna be so Romantic!" Stella sighed and I laughed.

"I hate ferris wheels." Riven said.

"Aw come on Riv, don't get your panties in a twist!" Sky said.

"Oh ha ha!" Riven laughed sarcastically. Each couple sat in there own little box cart thing.

"All these lights are so beautiful up here." I whispered.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Helia smiled and I blushed. I buried my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around him which he returned.

"Flora look." Helia whispered after awhile. I followed his gaze up in the sky to see-

"Fireworks!" Stella yelled. They were all different colors. They were so pretty. I looked at Helia and our eyes met. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned forward and captured my lips. It was so romantic. If I was Stella, I would be squealing right now, but im maintaining it well.

"I love you, Flora." Helia said after we each pulled away for the lack of air.

"I love you too." I smiled.

Eventually the ride came to and end and we all got out.

"That was super cool." Tecna said, holding Timmy's hand.

"Yeah, it totally was." Brandon said.

"Today was so much fun!" Bloom said.

"Yeah, thanks for taking us here boys." Musa said.

"No problem." Sky smiled. We all got back in the cars and decided to head back to Brandons place.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long! I had some serious writers block! But its all over now so don't worry. Okay I wanted to ask you guys an important question. Should I make a Musa x Riven fanfic? ill still continue this story but I really wanna make a MxRC story, and I want your opinions! Thanks for reading this boring chapter and don't forget to review! love makorra2.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Flora POV:**

"Who's phone is ringing?" I asked.

"Oops, it mine!" Musa said.

"Yes Stella?" Musa asked, and I gave her a confused look.

"Sure that sounds great. Ya, see you there." Musa said and hung up.

"Roxy just called Bloom and said that Andy's band is playing tonight at the Fruity Music Bar and we should come." Musa explained.

"Sounds cool." Helia said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

We arrived a few minuets later to see Timmy and the others already here.

"Looks like I won this time, Rivie poo." Timmy smirked and Riven scowled. Everyone laughed and walked inside.

"Hey Roxy!" I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Hey girls!" Roxy say, setting down her tray of smoothies and running over to us and giving us a giant hug.

We all ordered smoothies and sat down at the tables.

"Hey im Andy, and this is my band." Andy said into the mic and the crowd of people cheered.

Everyone got up and started to dance but that wasn't really my thing.

Helia seemed to notice and he stood up, took my hand, and led me outside. We sat down in the sand on the beach. Helia wrapped his arm around me and we laid down in the sand.

"The stars are so pretty." I smiled, looking up at the sky. All of a sudden Helia and I saw a shooting star. I gasped because I've never seen one before.

"You know they when a boy and a girl see a shooting star, its destined for them to be together forever." Helia smiled and I blushed.

"They also said the girl has to give the boy a kiss to seal the deal." Helia winked, jokingly. I blushed darker and laughed. I leaned up and captured his lips. He immediately responded which caused me to giggle against his lips.

He pulled me into his lap which made me blush, and cause him to smirk against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned slightly and I blushed harder.

Thank god his eyes were shut because I probably look like a damn tomato!

We pulled away for the lack of air and I smiled as our foreheads touched.

"You look so cute when you blush." Helia stated looking at me in the eyes.

"And you look cute when your serious." I smiled, and sighed peacefully as I laid my head on his shoulder and he held me.

"Remember how when we were younger, we loved camping out in your back yard and watch the stars." Helia sighed, contently.

"Yes, and I also remember how you would eat all the snacks!" I stated angrily but playfully.

"Hey! I was a growing little boy." Helia defended.

"Yeah you were so sweet and adorable back then... I wonder what happened." I pretend thought, taping my chin.

"Jerk." Helia muttered, pouting.

"Aw, is wittle Helwia upset?" I asked playfully, sliding my finger underneath his chin, making him look up at me.

"Yes, wittle Helwia is." Helia said and I giggled.

"But its nothing a kiss cant solve, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Damn right." Helia stated and kissed me.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Look at them!" Stella exclaimed, as the group came out.

"Yes there just so adorable!" Brandon said and everyone laughed.

"Well if it isn't the moment killers." Helia grumbled.

"Be glad we came out. If we didn't, who knows what that kiss would've led to." Riven smirked.

"Says the guy who was being naughty in the flipping haunted house." Helia smirked back.

"Ooooooo!" The guys said, and Musa blushed like a tomato.

"Knock it off boys." Bloom giggled.

"Brandy! Look at the stars!" Stella sighed, wrapping her arms around Brandon.

"Tecna, do you want to play this video game I found?" Timmy asked.

"Sure Timmy!" Tecna said.

"There version of romance is weird." Stella said.

"Hey! Tecna and Timmy are so cute together." I said.

"I know they are its just! They flirt weird!" Stella defended, while Musa and Bloom shook their heads and I sighed.

"Hey guys, I brought smoothies!" Roxy said, walking out with Andy's band and with a tray of smoothies.

"Thanks Roxy." The girls and I smiled.

"Andy dude, your band was great." Brandon smiled.

"Yeah man, you guys killed it out there." Sky said.

"Thanks bro's, you guys should come around here more often." Andy said.

"Sure sure." Riven grinned.

Everyone sat down on the beach and was looking at the stars and slurping our smoothies.

I was sitting on the sand, leaning back on my hands. Helia had his head in my lap and was talking to the guitarist of Andy's band.

"Isnt it so pretty out here tonight?" Musa asked. She was sitting on Riven's lap, looking up at the sky.

"According to NASA scientists, its the starriest night that Gardenia has had in over 10 years." Tecna said.

"Wow." I said.

"Its probably because im out here." Stella said, and Riven scoffed.

"Yeah right, if the stars noticed Blondie was here they would probably run and hide." Riven stated.

"Humph!" Stella said and turned around.

"Riven!" I scolded and Musa hit him.

"What!?" Riven said innocently.

"Stop being so rude!" I said.

"Apologize Riven." Helia sighed.

"Sorry Blondie." Riven said sincerely.

"Why thank you." Stella smiled and Riven rolled his eyes

"Wow Riven, I guess your ego wasn't that big at all." Sky smirked.

"Oh ha ha." Riven said.

"You guys have the most... diverse group of friends." Andy said.

"I know." Helia said.

"But that's why I love all of them!" Stella gushed.

"Aw Stell, don't make me blush." Riven said in monotone causing us to laugh.

Eventually we got another round of smoothies as we were all drying off because the guys decided it would be funny to throw us in the water.

"Oh no!" Musa said.

"What!?" We all asked.

"I dropped my moms locket in the ocean somewhere!" Musa said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We'll look for it." Helia said as the guys got up and walked infront of us towards the ocean. The girls and I smirked at Musa and she winked at us.

We walked behind them and shoved all the boys into the water.

"PAYBACK!" Stella screamed.

"We just decided to give you guys a little taste of revenge." Musa smirked. The girls were officially dry, the guys, not so much.

"Oh that's it." Helia said and the guys started to run out of the water and chased us.

Helia tackled me lightly getting me soaked all over again!

"Helia!" I whined playfully.

"Sorry babe! I just really to give you a hug!" Helia smirked.

I looked him in the eyes and smiled, he smiled back and leaned down and kissed me. Until I shoved him off and ran back into the water.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Oh by the way, MY NEW STORY IS UP! Go check it out.**

**Thanks guys, and don't forget to review! Love makorra2.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a close friend, Gemma Cane. And my new Musa and Riven fanfic is up so go check it out please!**

**Flora POV:**

"Hello?" I heard a raspy voice say.

"Mom? Whats wrong? ... Slow down I cant understand you!" Helia said. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock 3:00 am.

"Dad? Whats going on?" Helia asked.

"WHAT!? Im coming right now." Helia said and jumped out of bed.

"Helia? Helia whats wrong?" I asked.

"Jamie was hit by a car. It was a hit and run." Helia said putting on a pair of cargo shorts and a black shirt. I had on a pair of running shorts so I just slipped on one of Helia's hoodies and we left his house.

When we arrived at the emergency section of the hospital, we ran inside to see Helia's mom Melanie sobbing and Helia's dad David hugging her.

"Mom, dad, what happened?" Helia asked.

"We went out to dinner, and then went to see a movie, it didn't end until like 2;30 so when we were walking to our car, a car came speeding out of no where and hit Jamie." David explained, as tears came out of his eyes.

"How is she?" Helia asked, fuming with anger.

"Shes in very critical condition, the doctors don't think she will make it." David said.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped, suddenly feeling light headed. That's horrible! Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Did you see what the person looked like?" I asked.

"S-some what. It was a girl and she had long blonde hair, and looked rude." David said and I gasped.

"Helia stay here with your parents! Ill be back soon!" I yelled running after the police that were leaving.

"Wait! Wait! Police officer!" I yelled. The two men stopped and looked at me.

"Can we help you mam?" The younger one asked.

"I know who hit Jamie Knightly, it was the hit and run that just happened." I said,

"Mam, were going to need to take you to the station for questioning. Your not in trouble or anything." The other one said and I nodded.

* * *

"Mam, can you identify Diaspro Jones out of the 5 women you see standing there?" The officer asked me.

I pointed directly at Diaspro.

"That's her." I said. I walked out of the room I was in and sat back down in the waiting area of the Police station.

"David Knightly." The officer I was just with said. David walked back to the identifying room with the officer and came back out.

"Ma'am, would you like me to take you back to the hospital?" Another officer asked and I nodded.

The officer took me back to the hospital and I seen that David was being dropped off by a police officer too. We walked back to Melanie and Helia and the Officers started talking.

"We caught the women who hit your daughter." The officer said.

"Both Flora and your husband pointed at Diaspro Jones and she confessed to hitting her. There sending her to a mental institution for tests, and if they come back okay they will put her in prison." The officer said and Melanie nodded.

I sat down behind Helia, and he laid on me some. I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him tightly. He needed it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knightly?" The doctor asked.

"Yes?" David said.

"Your daughter is awake, but sleeping. She has a broken arm and a minor concussion with a few scrapes and bruises but everything is looking okay. You can go see her now." The doctor said. Melanie and David practically ran to her room.

"My poor baby." Melanie cried hugging her. I felt so bad, but atleast she is going to be okay.

"Mom?" Jamie's small, fragile, weak voice called out.

"Im here sweetie." Melanie cried.

"Flora!" Jamie managed to squeal, causing all of us to slightly laugh. I leaned down and gave her a tight hug, being careful not to hurt her.

"Helia! Your here too!" Jamie grinned.

"Of course I am, silly!" Helia smiled a small smiled and hugged her.

After awhile Jamie fell back asleep.

"Helia why don't you go home? Get some rest. The doctors said shes going to be discharged in a few hours." Melanie said.

"Are you sure mom?" Helia asked.

"Im positive sweetie, they just need to monitor her for a few hours to see how she is, if shes okay she'll be discharged." Melanie said.

"Okay, but ill stop by your house tomorrow okay?" Helia said.

"Sure hun." Melanie smiled and gave him a hug, I hugged Melanie and then we left.

This all seems like one big nightmare.

We got in the car and I looked down, not bothering to look at Helia.

"Flora, don't you dare for one minuet think this is your fault." Helia said.

"It is! Diaspro said if I didn't stay away from you, she would hurt your family! And she did, because of me!" I cried.

"Shhh. Flora this is not your fault okay!? Stop saying that! She made that awful choice and now shes gonna pay for it." Helia said hugging me.

"I just feel so bad!" I cried.

"Its going to be okay, Jamie is fine. She is one tough little girl." Helia smiled.

"Now lets go back to my place, because im super tired." Helia said and I laughed a bit. I looked at my phone and it said 5;45.

I sighed as Helia drove back to his place.

* * *

We finally got upstairs and I took of Helia's hoodie and put on a tank top. I crawled in Helia's nice warm bed and snuggled up to his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Im fine." He whispered back. I simply nodded because I really didn't think he was fine. I don't blame him either. His little sister was hit by a crazy girl who likes him!

"I love you." He said, burying his face in my hair.

"I love you more." I said.

"Not possible." He said, and kissed my forehead.

**A/N: Okay I know I know, I did a really bad job on this chapter! Sorry! But please review anyhow and Check out my New Musa and Riven fanfic!**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey guys, this is not a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that there will only be one more chapter of Blank Space!

Yes my friends, we have come to the end. But don't worry lovelys! I will be making a sequal to Blank Space!

and I am ...

Writing a brand new Helia x Flora story!

I know! Surprise! So make sure you read it! It will be up when I post the last chapter of Blank Space.

Thanks so much for being awesome and loving my story's!

Love you guys, Makorra2


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: here is the final chapter! I know, dont cry! And dont forget about the sequal coming up! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY MY LOVELYS!**

**Flora POV:**

"And now with the invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride." The minister said and everyone cheered and clapped.

"Don't mind if I do" Helia smiled, kissing me.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Brandon cheered making me laugh.

* * *

"Excuse me," Brandon said, tapping the mic to make sure it was working. The crowd erupted into low giggles and chuckles.

"Id like to make a toast to the newlyweds! I know you guys will be happy together. I remember the time when Flora-" Brandon said getting ready to tell My family Helia's family, and our friends, and embarrassing time of me, but luckily Stella saved me.

"Time for my speech!" Stella squealed, slightly pushing Brandon out of the way. Everyone laughed.

"I just want to wish Helia and Flora a happy forever! And I know your mom is so proud of you Flora." Stella smiled and a few tears slipped out of my eyes.

"I loved both and congrats! Now its time for the groom to give his speech!" Stella squealed and ran off the stage. Helia chuckled as he walked up to the mic. He still looks the same as he did when we were 18. We are all 25 and 26 and working in the careers that we always wanted.

Helia cleared his throat and smiled at me. He made eye contact with me as he started to speak.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Flora I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Helia finished, a few tears slipped out of my eyes as I smiled at him.

* * *

"Whats up Mrs. Flora Knightly!?" Musa Smiled as I walked over to the girls at the reception. We decided to have our wedding on the beach.

"Nothing much, just getting married yanno." I smiled as I hugged all my girls.

"I cant believe were all married now!" Stella squealed.

"I know, it feels like just yesterday we were in highschool." Bloom sighed.

"But the important thing is is that we are all still together." Musa said.

"You got that right Muse!" I smiled.

"I really thought Tecna would be the last one to get married." Stella said, as we walked over and sat down at the table that the boys were at.

"Hey husband." I smiled.

"Hey wife." He smiled back.

"You know I really like the sound of your new name. Flora Taylor Lynn Knightly." Helia grinned.

"Me too." I said and kissed him.

And when his lips met mine, I knew that I could live to be a hundred and visit every country in the world, but nothing could ever compare to the moment when I kissed the boy of dreams. We have accomplished alot, have been through alot. But still nothing in this world could compare to that moment, the moment I knew our love would last an eternity.

* * *

**Epilogue**

3 Months after Flora and Helia's wedding Flora found out she was pregnant. Helia was ecstatic, knowing soon he would be a father. 16 year old Jamie was happy that she was finally going to be an Ant. Helia's parents and Saladin were happy that they were going to be grandparents and great grandparents.

Stella was just plain happy that they were finally having kids. All the girls were pregnant now which was creepy weird, but nonetheless fun for them. By the time their 9 months were up, all the boys were wore out.

6 months Flora gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Their names are Lilly Rose Knightly and Alexander James Knightly. Lilly had long Brown, Blonde, hair with Bright navy blue eyes with a pale complexion just like Helia. Alex, short for Alexander, had short navy blue hair, bright green eyes, and a tan complexion just like Flora.

Stella and Brandon had two twin boys, except they were fraternal twins which means they do not look alike. Jason Evan Eraklyon and Jackson Michael Eraklyon **(brandon and sky have the same last name)**

Jason has blonde hair and honey gold eyes just like Stella, but he looks exactly like Brandon, and has a pale complexion. Jackson has light brown hair and pretty brown eyes like Brandon, but he looks exactly like Stella, and his complexion is tan. Even though they dont have the Royal Solaria last name, Brandon and Stella are still king and queen of Solaria.

Bloom and Sky had a little girl, Kelsie Lynn Eraklyon. She had blonde hair like Sky, but has Blooms eyes, and she shares Bloom and Skys complexion.

Musa and Riven also had a boy and a girl. Elizabeth Marie Cadestro and Mason Tyler Cadestro. Both children had a pale complexion. Mason had naxy blue hair and Navy blue eyes, and Lizzy had magenta hair and violet eyes.

Last but not Least, Timmy and Tecna had a little boy. Thomas Zenith. He had purple hair and Timmy's brown eyes.

They are all one big happy family.


End file.
